That's The True Love
by A.Hirano
Summary: CHAP3 UP and this is the END of this section :D "Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan kita tapi hatimu seperti berjarak dalam inci. Eomma! Saranghe!"- Baekhyun. -Jangan bakar Hira neeee *muka melas :'(-
1. Chapter 1

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRU LOVE -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****CHANBAEK COUPLE**

**CHANYEOL (NAMJA) X BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Anyeong! Hira baru nih di sini :D mianhae kalau ffnya jelek atau tidak memuaskan para readers yang membaca. Karena Hira masih newbe jadi boleh donk reviewnya :D

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini ****and maaf juga kemaren postnya ga pake warning-warning dulu :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu di kabarkan seorang yeoja cilik menghilang didugakarena dculik namun sayangnya sag bocah tak ditemukan hingga polisipun menyerah dan memberhentikan pencarian tentang anak tersebut." Chanbaek and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ DLDR!

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Chanbaek couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

Chap.1

"Eomma aku berangkat!" pamit seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun kepada eommanya yang masih tertidur malas. Sang yeoja bernama Baekhyun yang biasa disapa Baekie pun pergi ke sekolah melewati pasar tradisional sambil menjawab sapaan dari para pedagang disekitarnya yang tidak lain adalah tetangga dekat rumahnya "Selamat pagi Baeki! Berangkat eoh?hati-hati dijalan semoga sukses ujianmu"ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya penjual ikan "Nee..Gomawo " sambil tersenyum ramah.

Di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan seoang sahabat karibnya "Kyungsoo-ah, sudah siap hari ini?"tanya Baekhyun, "Eumm" angguk Kyungsoo mantap "Moga kita lulus sama-sama ya Baekie!"ujarnya sambil tersenyum "Itu pasti Kyungiee!" tambah Baeki. Akhirnya bis yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang,bis yang bertujun ke SM University sekolah yang mereka tuju.

"AAkkkhh…Akhirnya sampai juga ya!" ucap Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua melihat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dan mewah itu "Waaahhh…Megah sekali sekolah ini!" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Merekapun masuk dan bertanya pada staf bagian informasi "Selamat pagi! Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"ucap seorang karawan di sekolah tersebut "AAhh iya kami sedang mencari ruangan test masuk perguran tinggi ini" tanya Baeki dan sebuah amplop titipan dari sekolahnya. "Byun Baekhyun dan Park Kyungsoo! Benar?" panggil sang staf, yang disebut namanya mengangguk bersamaan. "Dari SMA Yonsei?".

"Nee" jawab keduanya, "Tempat test kalian ada di lantai tiga ruang Bahasa". "Terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Merekapun beranjak ke lantai tiga. "Baeki semangat kita harus lulus test ini" Kyungsoo memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya "Eugg..kau juga Kyungie semangat kita kan sudah susah payah belajar, semuanya ditentukan setelah kita melewati test ini" ucap Baeki "SEMANGAAAAATTT" ucap keduanya saling menyemangati.

.

.

.

test class

"Baiklah silahkan kerjakan soal-soal ini kalian punya waktu 60 menit untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal ini. Baiklah silahkan mulai" seorang dosen mengiterupsi para calon murid (Mahasiswa). Merekapun langsung membuka kertas test yang sudah disediakan dan mulai mengisinya.

Skip time

55 menit berlalu..

"Baiklah jika ada yang sudah selesai kumpulkan ke depan dan silahkan meninggalkan kelas kalian bisa melihat hasil ujian di papan pengumuman SM University 3 hari lagi!" ucap sang dosen pengawas. Akhirnya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan lima orag teman yang lain maju dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Hupfff..akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Baekhyun. "Baekie aku harus buru-buru karna aku harus kerja, aku izin sebentar untuk ikut ujian makanya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat kerja tak apa kau pulang sendiri?" ucap Kyungsoo " pergilah hati-hati di jalanKungie!" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berlari buru-buru, dan akhirnya Kyungsoopun sudah tak terlihat.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, tedengar suara para yeoja yang sedang berteriak-teriak histeris melihat sesosok namja tinggi yang memiliki senyum yang sangat manis "Kya~~~ Yeolie sunbaee!" teriak histeris para yeoja "Ada apa?kenapa mereka berteriak seperti itu?" Baekie bertanya-tanya "Itu karna Yeolie sunbae yang sangat tampan dan populer di kampus ini, dia jenius dan mahir bermain basket dia juga peraih mendali olimpiade science dan juga ketua klub basket di kampus kita, aku aja suka ekhh..bukan suka tapi cinta..cintaaaa bangeeettt" tutur seorang yeoja yang entah kapan berada di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menegrjap inosen melihat sosok yeoja disebelahnya. "ahh.. maaf aku jad curhat" ucapnya cengengesan "Hmm tidak apa-apa, eonni sekolah disini?" tanya Baekhyun "Nde kenalkan aku Yui, aku smester 3 disini dan kau pasti salah satu anak SMA yang ikut tes disini?" ucap Yui "Nde namaku Baekhyun salam kenal" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum "Waaaahh..KAu manis sekali Baekie,imuuutttt bangeettt, aku jadi gemas" ucap Yui sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun karna gemass.

Setelah berkenalan Baekiepun buru-buru pamit pulang.

.

.

Baekie berlari terburu-buru karna harus cepat pulang dan membantu eommanya di rumah untuk berjualan. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akhirnya diapun sampai didepan rumahnya. Tapi ia heran mengapa jam segini eommanya masih menutup rumahnya untuk berjualan?Iapun membuka pintu "Aku pulang!" ia menatap rumahnya dan menemukan eommanya berjalan dengan nada marah. "Dari mana saja kau jam segini baru pulang!" bentak sang eomma sambil menjambak rambut panjang Baekie yang terikat "Appoo eomma sakit!", Baekie meringis dan ia hafal betul jika eommanya sudah marah pasti ia akan menyiksa Baekie tanpa ampun "Jawab!Kau ini pabbo eoh?sudah kubilang jangan pergi kau tak usah sekolah, lihat dapur berantakan mau jualan apa kita hari ini eoh?" maki eommanya sambil memukul Baeki tanpa ampun "Kau tahu kan sebelum kau pergi harusnya kau bereskan dulu pekerjaamu, jangan sampai dapur berantakan dan bahan-bahan belum disiapkan!" tak puas akhirnya sang eomma mengambil kayu untuk memukul Baekie "Ampun eomma, kemarin sudah aku bereskan semuanya, aku tidak tahu kalau tiba-tiba jadi berantakan" ucap Baekie sambil menangis, sementara sang eomma terus memukulinya tak percaya "Dasar pembohong!anak sialan kau!" serapahnya sambil terus memukulnya.

Melihat kejadian tersebut seorang yeoja paruh baya mendatangi mereka "Hei!apa-apaan kau ini Seohyun, kenapa kau memukuli putrimu sekejam itu?"."Biarkan saja dia anak tak tau diri, anak sialan pembawa sial, merepotkan" maki Seohyun "Ampun eomma aku sudah membereskannya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan itu eomma!" ucap Baekie. Sang yeoja paruh baya sudah tau tabiat Seohyun yang suka menyiksa putrinya itu maka ia pun membela Baekie "Kau sudah dengarkan anakmu ini tidak tahu apa-apa, dia sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan kenapa kau masih saja menyiksanya dengan kejam seperti ini, ibumacam apa kau ini!" bentak sang yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Tak mau berlama-lama mendengar ocehan yang dianggap menyebalkan Seohyunpun berhenti dengan sangat terpaksa untuk tidak memukuli Baekhyun "Baiklah aku ampuni kau sekarang!" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Baekihyun didepan rumah.

"Terimakasih Ny. Jun" ucap Baekhyun kepada yeoja paruh baya tersebut "Tidak apa-apa ayo ikut ke rumah halmeoni kita obati dulu lukamu!" Baekhyun mengangguk menurut.

.

.

SM University

Seorang namja tinggi tengah selesai dengan kuliahnya di petang ini. "Chanyeol hyung" panggil seorang namja Kim berkulit eksotis Kim Jongin yang akrab dipanggil Kai "Hmm..kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol malas "Kau kenapa?mukamu kusut sekali?" ucap Kai. "Muka kusut katamu?hei lihat sendiri wajahmu itu lebih kusut dari ku tahu!" balas Chanyeol, Kai hanya nyengir inosen. Mereka berdua diam "Aku jenuuuhhhh!" ucap keduanya bersamaan tanpa sadar mereka saling pandang dan akhirnya tertawa bersamaan "Hmmm karna kita sama-sama lagi bad mood dengan kuliah gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" usul Kai. Suho yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung "Ayo kita jalan-jalan sekalian aku juga mumet nich Lay my chagi lagi ada kuliah tambahan dan ngerjain tugas kelompok jadi ga bisa ketemu!hiks..hiks.." Chanyeol dan Kai shock tiba-tiba Suho merangkul leher mereka sambil berteriak "YAA! Hyung mau aku mati muda eoh?" ucap Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian?sepertinya sehati sekali hari ini?"ucap Chen yang sedari tadi tanpa mereka sadri memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kai. "MWOO? Sehati?", "Wahh harus hati-hati lama-lama kalian bisa jadi soulmate beneran" tambah Sehun, "Kau ini apanya yang soulmate!. Ini lagi hyung ngapain ada disini?kabur dari kerjaan eoh? bilangin eomma ma xiumin noona loh,kalo hyung bolos malah main kesini!" ujar Kai pada hyungnya Chen "Kau ini pikun eoh?2 kali seminggu kan aku ngisi kuliah praktek di fakultas kedokteran!", mendengar jawaban hyungnya Kai cuman tepok jidat. "Baiklah dari pada lama-lama disini lebih baik kita cepat Caww dari sini" Ajak Suho yang lainpun mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku tidak ikut Hyung" ucap Sehun "Mianhe aku masih ada tugas mengisi kelas anak semester 3" tambahnya. Teman-temannya yang mengerti dengan kesibukan sang Asisten dosen mengangguk memaklumi. Dan akhirnya merekapun pergi ber empat saja Suho, Chen, Kai dan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kita mau pergi kemana ya?" ucap mereka ber empat tanpa tujuan.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Café deket kamus aja?" ucap Suho.

"Bosen" jawab ketiga temannya.

"Mall" – Chen-

"Apa lagi!bosen banget dah maen kesono" jawab ketiga teman lainya serempak.

"Gimana kalau nonton aja?" usul Kai

"Udah biasa" jawab Suho, Chen dan Chanyeol datar.

"Lah terus mau kemana kita?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Ahaaaaa..aku ada ide, gimana kalau kita pergi ke pasar malam aja deket pasar seberang?"

"Haaa? Pasar? Ga salah Yeolie?" ketiga sahabat Yeol bertanya-tanya "Ngga lah kitakan belum pernah maen kesana, ga ada salahnya kita coba hal baru!".

(Kalian tahu kenapa mereka shock dengan usul Yeolie?. Yupss..tentunya karna mereka terlahir dari orang tua yang berada alias KAYA apa lagi Kai dan Chen yang merupakan anak pengusaha no.1 jadi ga pernah coba main ke pasar malam yang notabene adalah hiburan rakyat biasa hhee).

"Sepertinya ga buruk " jawab Kai

"Okelah kalo bgeto, kita kesanaaa" putus Chen.

Setibanya di pasar malam mereka mencoba banyak permainan yang ternyata sangat mengasyikan. "Hyung aku lapar" ucap Kai "Iya sama kita juga lapar" jawab Suho dan Chen. "Lapar ya cari makan lah!ribet amat!" tambah Chanyeol "Iya tapi kita ga bisa makan kalo kamu terus-terusan maen dan ga berhenti-berhenti" ucap Suho pada sang Hyperaktif itu "EEEhh..mian Hyung aku khilaf. Kajja kita cari makan!" ucap Canyeol.

.

.

Setelah mencari-cari akhirnya tibalah mereka di salah satu kedai mie ramyun disana ternyata sudah agak sepi karna hari sudah makin malam. "Ajhuma pesan ramyunnya 4 porsi" seru Kai memesan," Nde" sang ajhuma berteriak memanggil seorang yeaoja yang sedang mengelap meja tamu "Baekyun-ah tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor tiga" ucapnya "Nde ajhuma!" Baekhyunpun bergegas mengambil nampan yang berisi 4 mangkok ramyun. "In tuan pesanannya, selamat menikmati" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Nde terimakasih" ucap mereka serempak.

Sementara mereka menikmati makanan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Baekhyunpun kembali bekerja merapikan kursi dan meja setra mengangkat mangkuk dan gelas-gelas kotor. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya Hyung, ucap Chanyeol pada sahabat-sahabatnya", iapun bergegas pergi. Saat sedang bekerja mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang tengah berteriak-teriak memanggil nama seseorang dengan nada marah "Baekie-ah!" teriaknya, para pengunjung yang sedag makan menoleh termasuk ke tiga namja yang sedang makan ramyun 'Chen, Suho dan Kai'. "Ajhuma mana Baekie?" ucapnya membentak sang yeaoja paruh baya itu. Baekhyun yang namanya disebut tersentak kaget, ternyata oppanya yang datang "Baeki-ah!kemari kau!" teriaknya lagi, Baekhyun pun bergegas menemui oppanya, sang kakak menariknya dengan paksa keluar.

"Berikan uangmu!aku sudah tidak punya uang karna kalah judi tadi sore!". "Tapi oppa aku tidak punya uang, oppa tahu senidri uangku sudah aku kasih ke oppa semua"ucap Baekie "Pembohong sialan!aku tahu kau pasti punya simpanan uang cepat berikan uangmu" bentak sang namja "Sudah kubilang oppa aku tidak punya uang lagi" jawab Baekie sama dengan sebelumnya. Kesal karna tak mendapatkan keinginannya sang kakakpun akhirnya tak segan-segan memukuli Baekhyun "Sial kau ini masih saja berbohong eohh! Cepat berikan uangnya padaku anak sial!"pekiknya sambil tak henti-henti memukul dongsaengnya itu "Ampun oppa aku benar-benar tidak punya uang, uangku sudah aku beri semuanya pada oppa!" mohon Baekhyun sambil menangis meminta belas kasih oppanya yang terus memukulnya tanpa ampum.

Melihat kejadian yang tak sengaja itu Chanyeol akhirnya bertindak "Hetikan!" bentaknya sambil memegang tangan namja yang terus memukul yeoja tadi. "Kau siapa eoh?sok mau jadi pahlawan eoh?heh bocah jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak sang namja "Tak baik seorang namja menyiksa yeoja seperti itu, apa lagi sampai memeras uangnya, dasa kau pengecut!" teriak Chanyeol "Kurang Ajjar kau ya!" akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling memukul antara Chanyeol dengan kakak Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ketakutan bingung dengan kejadian yang ada didepannya karna takutmendapat masalah yang lebih besar lagi akhirnya iapun melerai pertengkaran mereka. "Sudah-sudah hentikan tolong jangan begini"ucapnya menengahi Chanyeol dan kakaknya. "Oppa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun "Minggir kau anak sial aku belum puas sebelum ia benar-benar terluka!" sambil memukul kepala Baekhyun, sang namja berniat memukul Chanyeol kembali, tapi Baekhyun mencegahnya "Sudah oppa, oppa ingin uang kan? Baiklah aku akan memebri oppa uang" Chanyeol yang ada disitu hanya menatap sang gadis "Benarkah?Mana uangnya?" . "Tapi oppa janji setelah kuberi uang oppa harus pergi dari sini jangan mengganggu disini!" ucap Baekhyun "Cerewet, Baik aku pergi jika aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan"

Baekie bingung 'dari mana ia dapatkan uang padahal dia tidak punya uang sepeserpun, pabbo' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia melihat kearah Chanyeol "Tuan saya mohon maaf atas kejadian ini dan saya mewakili oppa saya meminta maaf!" sambil menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari oppanya akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa meminta tolong pada Chanyeol "Tuan aku mohon tolong pinjami aku uang, maaf kalau aku begini tapi uangmu pasti kuganti setelah aku mendapatkan uang gajiku. Aku mohon!" BAekhyun memelas "Kau ini! Baru juga aku menolongmu kau sudah berhutang padaku".

"Aku mohon tuan!agar dia pergi dari sini saja. Aku janji aku pasti mengembaliakn uangmu. Sebagai jaminan aku berikan HPku yang berharga ini!". Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah babak belur dihajar sang namja berengsek itu Chanyeolpun tidak tega. Akhirnya iapun meminjami Baekhyun uang. Dengan syarat HP Baekhyun yang jadi jaminannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak butuh jaminan apapun karna taulaahhh anak orkay getooo hheee..

Skip time

Oppa Baekhyun akhirnya pergi.

Dan karna Chanyeol kelamaan ke toilet akhirnya temn-temannyapun meninggalkannya dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing karna sudah lelah dan larut meninggalkan sms di HP Chanyeol.

SMS from Suho "Yeolie kau lama sekali kami pulang duluan awas hati-hati jangan tidur di toilet yaa!".

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun kembali ke kedai mie "Kau dari mana saja Baekie? Ya Tuhaann! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" sang yeoja membulatkan matanya kaget melihat wajah Baekhyun yang babak belur "Kau dipikuli lagi?aishhh kenapa mereka senang sekali menyiksamu sih! Cepat pulang biar ajhuma yang bereskan semuanya, ingat jangan pulang kerumah dulu halmeohi sudah meminta izin pada ibumu untuk menginapkan!"ucap sang ajhuma "Tapi ajhuma pekerjaan ku sedikitlagi…" ucapan Baekie terpotong "Tidak apa tinggal sedikit lagi, cepat pulang lalu obati lukamu itu, ibu dan kakamu itu sama saja senang menyiksamu setiap hari, kenapa mereka itu tak ada puasnya dan harusnya mereka bersyukur memilikimu bukan menyiksamu. Aissshhh aku tak habis pikir!kalau aku punya putri sepertimu aku pasti bangga!" ucapnya. Baekie hanya tersenyum miris. Chanyeol yang mendegar semua ucapan sang ajhumapun merasa perihatin dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekie! Itu temanmu?" eh.. "Bukan ajhuma dia tadi yang menolongku" ucap Baekhyun "Terimakasih nak sudah menolong Baekie, terimakasih banyak. Oh iya tolong antar Baekie pulang ya ajhuma takut Baekie kenapa-kenapa!" "Tak usah ajhuma aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap BAekhyun "Baik ajhuma saya saya akan antar Baekhyun pulang" ucap Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah ajhuma Kami pulang dulu" ucap Baekhyun pamit yang diikuti Chanyeol.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku!tapi kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang aku bisa pulang sendiri" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol "Baekhyun-ah! Hari sudah malam dan aku diberi amanat untuk mengantarmu jadi kau harus pulang bersamaku!. Oh iya satu lagi aku ini lebih tua darimu jadi kau harus sopan padaku, panggil aku oppa!" ucap Chanyeol "Baiklah oppa!puas?" Sedikit jengkel "Nah begitu donk!".

Merekapun berjalan pulang "Wajahmu!apakah itu sakit?" ucap Chanyeo membuka pemibcaraan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karna kepalanya terasa pusing karna menahan sakit. "Wajahmu pucat sekali, ayo kita naik taksi saja" tawar Chanyeol, "Tidak apa-apa oppa sebentar lagi juga sam..." tiba-tiba ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karna rasa sakit dan pening yang luar biasa, dan semua yang ia lihat berubah gelap, Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya dengan sigap menahan tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh.

.

.

Lee family's house

Teng tong teng tong !

Bel berbunyi dengan membabi buta seakan sang tamu tak sabar menunggu diluar. Pelayanpun membuka pintu dan amat sangat terkejut melihat tuan mudanya masuk terburu-buru sambil manggendong seorang gadis ala pengantin dengan wajah yang babak belur. "Tuan muda!" teriaknya "Eomma! Eommaa!" teriak seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol "Tuan muda siapa dia?" tanya sang pelayan yang diacuhkan "Mana Eomma!" tanya Chanyeol. Enhyuk yang mendengar teriakan putranya langsung keluar kamar dan berlari kebawah karna panic, "Tak biasanya Yeolie kita berteria-teriak seperti itu!" ucap Donghae sang appa bingung, lalu menyusul sang istri kebawah.

"Ada apa chag…" enhyuk kaget melihat anaknya tengah menggendong seorang yeoja dengan banyak memar di wajahnya hanya tertegun menatap putranya. "Yeobo kau kenapa?" ucap Donghae, Enhyuk hanya mengarahkan jarinya kea rah Chanyeol. "Appa, eomma tolong aku!aku bingung harus membawanya kemana jadi aku bawa saja dia kemari" ucap Chanyeol "yaa!kau apakan anak orang sampai babak belur begini?"ucap Donghae "Nanti saja ceritanya appa yang penting tolong dia dulu" .

"Bawa dia ke kamarmu Yeolie" perintah Enhyuk. Sang anak hanya mengikuti perintah sang eomma. "Hankyung Hyung bisakah kau datang kerumahku ada pasien sepertinya gawat" ucap Donghae menelfon Hankyung sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter.

Sementara Hangeng memeriksa Baekhyun. Donghae sang appa langsung menyeret kerah baju Chanyeol ke ruang keluarga "Sini kau anak nakal!ikut appa"ucapnya. Setelah bercerita panjang lebar akhirnya appa dan eomma Yeolie mengerti. "Hmm..jadi begitu ya?" ucap Donghae dan Enhyuk bersamaan. Setelah itu datanglah Hangeng "Bagaimana keadaannya oppa?" tanya Enhyuk. Hangengpun duduk dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan "Setelah ku periksa, memang luka di wajahnya ringan. Tapi kalau terlalu banyak seperti itu bisa-bisa dia mati kesakitan!". Ucapnya, keluarga Lee yang mendengarpun kaget "MWO?" ucap mereka bersamaan "Maksud oppa apa?" tanya enhyuk lagi "Terlalu banyak memar di tubuhnya, sepertinya ia sering dipukuli dan satu lagi dia kurang makan sepertinya dia jarang di beri makan oleh orang tuanya!" Chanyeol teringat perkataan ajhuma penjual ramyun tadi. "Ada ya keluarga yang tega menyiksa anaknya sendiri seperti itu" ucap Enhyuk sambil menyeka matanya. "Tapi sudah ku beri obat da vitamin supaya dia cepat sembuh dan tolong ingatkan dia untuk makan teratur dan jangan terlalu lelah. Aku permisi dulu".

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah disebuah rumah megah kediaman keluarga Lee. mereka sedang duduk diruang makan menikmati sarapan mereka,"Yeobo apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae "Sepertinya belum dia masih tertidur. Biar nanti aku pergi ke kamar untuk melihatnya" ucap Enhyuk "Dan kau Yeolie, kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Donghae lagi "Aku berangkat jam.9 nanti appa" Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Yeobo aku berangkat ya!". "Yaa hati-hati dijalan sayang!" balas Enhyuk mengantar suaminya setiap pagi sampai halaman. "Kau bereskan sarapanmu eomma mau melihat Baekhyun dulu nee.." Chanyeol mengangguk.

Disebuah kamar yang megah dengan kasur yang empuk terbaring seorang yeoja manis yang terusik dengan suara kucau burung dan cahaya matahati yang mencoba menerobos jendela kamar malu-malu. Baehyun pun mengucek matanya "Dimana aku?" terdengar suara pintu dibuka. "Sudah bangun!" sapa seorang yeoja dengan gummy smilenya "Nde" jawab Baekhyun "Permisi Nyonya saya ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sopan kepada Enhyuk yang sedang membuka tirai jendela.

"Kau ada dirumahku " jawab Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada di ambang pintu. "MWo?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dan kbertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa ada di rumah Chanyeol? "Jngan panggil nyonya panggil saja aku ajhuma saja, Iya kau ada dirumah ajhuma semalam kau pingsan dan Yeolie membawamu pulang kemari" ucap Enhyuk ramah "Ya! Cepat mandi sebentar lagi harus ke kampus kan?" Enhyuk menatap putranya "Nde..Nde eomma , galak bgt sihh.." Chanyeolpun berlalu meninggalkan eommanya setelah mengambil pakaian dari dalam kamar.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan ajhuma" ucap Baekhyun "Tidak apa-apa ajhuma senang bisa membantu mu Baekhyun!" ucap Enhyuk "Terimakasih banyak, panggil Baekie saja ajhuma aku terbiasa dipanggil begitu. Oh iya ajhuma kalau boleh tahu kira-kira sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun "Jam 08.00" Baekhyun tersentak kaget ia langsung berdiri "Ajhuma terimakasih banyak sudah menolong saya tapi saya harus pergi sambil membungkuk 90 derajat" Enhyuk heran "Loh kenapa Baekie?ada apa kok buru-buru begitu?kau belum makan lagi pula kau harus istirahat dulu dan minum obatmu dulu".

"Tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja ajhuma, aku harus pergi hari ini pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru SM university aku harus kesana untuk melihat apakah aku lulus atau tidak sebagai mahasiswa baru" Enhyuk heran "Jadi Baekie ikut tes kesana?". "Nde ajhuma aku ikut program beasiswa SM bersama temanku karna tak punya uang untuk melanjutkan sekolah. akhirnya kami memutuskan ikut program beasiswa prestasi ke SM karna kami ingin sekali masuk kesana!" Enhyuk hanya tersenyum "Waahh..Baekie hebat ya!tapi ajhuma punya syarat Baekie boleh pergi tapi berangkat bareng Yeolie dan sepulang dari sana harus kembali lagi kemari, arasso!" Baekhyun bingung "Kenapa?". "Sudah pulangya kerumah ajhuma dulu ya, jangan lupa kalau Yeolie belum pulang Baekie telfon ajhuma ya?nanti ajhuma jemput." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju "Tapi ajhuma Baekie tunggu Youlie oppa saja sampai pulang".

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Yeolie, chagi sudah belum?" teriak Enhyuk. Baekie tengah bersiap-siap mengganti pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Enhyuk padanya dengan baju biru selutut Baekie sangat cantik, belum lagi ia di dandani agar memarnya tak terlalu terlihat orang setelah itu ia turun dengan rambut tergerai rapi dengan jepit kupu-kupu biru di kepalanya. Chanyeol menunggunya di depan sambil mengklakson tak sabar menunggu Baekie yang masih di ceramahi eommanya "Eomma udahan donk nanti telat niii!" ucap Chanyeo dari luar "Sebentar eomma bawakan bekal dan obat Baekie dulu dia kan belum sarapan". Akhirnya Baekie dan Enhyuk keluar rumah. Chanyeol yang tertegun menatap kedua yeoja yang keluar dadi dalam rumah terlebih ehemm pada salah satu yeoja. "Yeolie!, Yeolie! Yeolieeee!" teriak Enhyuk memekik telinga sang aegya "Ya! Eomma aku bisa budek kalo kaya gitu!" pekiknya kaget "Habisnya eomma panggil-panggil kamu ga nyaut, sudah pergi sana nanti terlambat jangan lupa ada jeda kuliah anrar Baekie pulang kemari yaa!" teriak Enhyuk. Merekapun pergi menuju kampus.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah membawa motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai sesuatu mengejutkannya "Stop!stop!" Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol, ia kaget dan motornya berhenti mendadak hingga saat ini posisi Bakhyun menempel pada tubuh belakang Chanyeol yang menunjukan posisi mereka seperti sedang berpelukan. DEG! Jantung mereka terasa aneh tiba-tiba berdegup tak beraturan. Wajah mereka saling menatap salah tingkah dan akhirnya.. "Ya! BAekie jangan mengagetkanku begitu donk!"ucap Chanyeol "Lagian ada apa sih pake berhenti segala bentar lagi nyampe tau!" tambahnya lagi. "Mianhe oppaa.. aku turun disini saja!" Chanyeol heran "Loh kenapa?". "Tidak enak orang-oarang dari tadi memandangi kita" tambah Baekhyun "Akh..sudah cuekin aja mereka, ga ada hubungannya sama kita" tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menjalankan kembali motornya "Tapi.." Baekhyun akhirnya nurut saja karna di rasa percumah mencegah Chanyeol.

Mereka berhenti di parkiran "Oppa aku kesana dulu lihat pengumuman" sambil menujnuk papan penerimaah murid baru yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung "Nde, nanti kamu temui oppa di lantai empat ya!ni pegang HP ku kalau sudah disna hubungi aku" BAekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran "Kenapa?". "Oppa aku hubungi oppa kemana?HP oppa kan ada di aku?".

"Hubungi ke nomormulah kan HP mu ada padaku sebagai jaminan" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Merekapun berjalan kearah tujuannya masing-masing.

"Baekie!" seru Kyungsoo "Kyungie kau juga baru datang!" tanya Baekie "Nde tadi aku bantu eomma dulu di rumah makan tempat eomma kerja hhee.. Kajja kita lihat pengumumannya!". Merekapun menghadap papan pengumuman yang terpampang di sana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut ternyata tak perlu susah-susah mencari nama mereka karena ternyata tidak ada di papan pengumuman, terlihat raut wajah mereka yang kecewa karena itu. "Kyungiee" panggil Baekhyun "Baekiee" panggil Kyungsoo "Tak apalah yang penting sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ucap keduanya bersemangat yang saking semangatnya tak sengaja mereka menyenggol seorang yeoja manis nan imut bermata panda "Ahh! Mianhe eonni kami tidak sengaja" ucap keduanya bersamaan "Eh..ga apa-apa tadi aku yang ga lihat-lihat jalan" jawabTao dengan polosnya.

"Kalian mahasiswa baru ya?" tanya Tao "Anni! Kami baru ikut tes saja tapi ternyata belum lulus" ucap Baekhyun "Iya perkenalkan Aku Park Kyungsoo dan ini temanku Byun Baekhyun" ucap DO memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan "OO..sudah lihat pengumuman yang lainnya?, aku Tan Zitao panggil saja Tao" tanya Tao lagi "Pengumuman apa?" ucap Bekie dan Kyungsoo serempak "Itu, yang baru kalian lihatkan pengumuman mahasiswa yang lulus tes regular saja, dan di pengumuman yang satu lagi ada pengumuman penerima beasiswa prestasi penuh!dan aku lihat nama kalian mirip sekali dengan yang aku baca barusan" ucap Tao polos "MWo?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melongo "Ya sudah aku harus masuk ke kelas sekarang" pamit Tao "Nde terimakasih eonni" ucap keduanya.

Akhirnya merekapun melihat pengumuman penerima beasiswa prestasi SM dan trnyata benar yang diucap Tao mereka masuk daftar mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa prestasi penuh dari SM terpampang di nomor urut pertama ada D.O yang disusul BAekhyun di urutan kedua "YAAAAAAA! HOREEEEEE!" teriak keduanya yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari semua calon dan mahasiswa yang lalu lalang disana. Mereka Cuma nyengir inosen sambil terus mengumandangkan "Maaf" atas keributan mereka.

"Baekie-ah!wajahmu?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan D.O. D.O yang sudah faham betul mengenai sahabatnya ini hanya bisa diam dan perihatin melihat kondisi Baekhyun. "Ah sudah aku tak apa2 Kyungie. O iya bukannya kau harus pergi kerja?"tanya Baekhyun "Tidak hari ini aku kerja siang jadi bisa menemanimu jualan di rumah kajja kita pulang!" Baekhyun terdiam. "Kyungiee hari ini aku tidak pulang kerumah, sepulang dari sini aku harus menemui Lee ajhuma katanya aku harus kesana dulu sebelumpulang" ucap Baekhyun. "Hmm..siapa itu Lee ajhuma?" tanya D.O "Dia yang menolongku tadi malam ketika aku pingsan aku di bawa kerumahnya".

"Pingsan?Lagi?" ucap D.O "Baekie kau tidak makan lagi eoh?sudah ku bilang kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku! Kau tahu kata dokter kau harus jaga makan dan jangan terlalu lelah" ucap D.O "Kau juga Kyungie-ah bisa saja kau menasehatiku memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kau sama saja sepertiku" Timpal Baekhyun sambil terkekeh "Sudahlah kalau ada apa-apa kau hubungi aku nee..sampaikan salamku pada Lee ajhuma, sekarang aku pergi dulu tadi eomma sms, aku bantu dia dulu!" D.O pun berlalu pergi.

"Hmm di lantai 4 ya! Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun duduk di teras depan sambil duduk dan menikmati sarapanya" setelah selesai ia meminum obat dan vitamin seperti yang Enhyuk pesankan padanya.

"Aku izin dulu nee..!"

"Hei mau kemana?kita ada rapat klub basket hari ini!" seru Kai

"Kau saja dulu yang urus nanti aku balik lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari ke tempat Baekhyun menunggunya.

"Baekie! Kajja kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol. "Nee!". Tak sengaja Tao berjalan melewati mereka "Eh Tao eonni" sapa Baekhyun, Tao menoleh kearah sumber suara "Baekie! Kok ada disisni?" tanya Tao ..

TBC dulu ya ^_^.. and don't forget to review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****CHANBAEK COUPLE**

**CHANYEOL (NAMJA) X BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Anyeong! Hira baru nih di sini :D mianhae kalau ffnya jelek atau tidak memuaskan para readers yang membaca. Karena Hira masih newbe jadi boleh donk reviewnya :D

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini ****and maaf juga kemaren postnya ga pake warning-warning dulu :D**

**Summarry : **

"/Kau bilang tak pantas?lalu tunjukan siapa yang pantas untukku?/bentak Chanyeol /Kau tahu cinta itu tak pandang harta, tak pandang derajat manusia karena kita semuanya sama Baekie..apa karna kau miskin?aku tak pernah permasalahkan itu kau pantas karna aku memilihmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku hanya itu. Melewati semua denganmu, asalkan denganmu asalkan bisa menjagamu dan selalu melindungimu. Aku ingin semuanya, melakukan semuanya denganmu Baekie!/ pekik Chanyeol /Oppa! Mianhe..aku minta maaf oppa/ Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol ia menatap pekat manik coklat Chanyeol yang ia temukan disana hanya ketulusan taka da kebohongan sama sekali." **Chanbaek and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Chanbaek couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**Previous Chapter…..**

"Aku izin dulu nee..!"

"Hei mau kemana?kita ada rapat klub basket hari ini!" seru Kai

"Kau saja dulu yang urus nanti aku balik lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari ke tempat Baekhyun menunggunya.

"Baekie! Kajja kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol. "Nee!". Tak sengaja Tao berjalan melewati mereka "Eh Tao eonni" sapa Baekhyun, Tao menoleh kearah sumber suara "Baekie! Kok ada disisni?" tanya Tao

.

.

.

**Chapter 2.**

"JAdi kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"tanya Chanyeol "Eughh" tao dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan "Tadi kami bertemu di depan, bagaimana Baekie?sudah lihat pengumuman beasiswanya?benarkan itu namamu dan temanmu?" tanya Tao. Kris yang baru keluar kelas setelah memberi perkuliahan segera menghampiri istrinya yang tak lain adalah Tao disusul Sehun dari kelas sebelah. Melihat mereka, Sehun bermaksud menyapanya.

"Nee, benar eonni!"jawab BAekhyun "Waaah kalian hebat ya!"puji Tao bangga "Temanmu chagi!" sapa Kris " sudah selesai, baru aku mau menyusul, iya kenalkan ini Baekhyun ge dan Baekie ini Kris" "Suamiya Tao" jelas Kris "Salam kenal. Eh eonni sudah meikah?" ucap Baekhyun. Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi Sehun sudah ada di belakang "Waaaa..Yeolie hyung sekarang sudah punya yeojachingu!sejak kapan hyung sang namja yang tak bisa dimiliki siapapun kecuali kami sekarang punya yeojachingu?" teriak Sehun sewot. Tao, Kris, Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang magnae EXO, begitu juga para mahasiswa yang ada disekitar mereka. "OOoo jadi Baekie ini yeojachingunya Yeolie oppa ya?" ucap Tao polos "Anniii!, heh magnae hati-hati kau kalau bicara pelankan suaramu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sinis dengan volume suara yang rendah

"Terus siapa kalau bukan pacar?"ucap Sehun lagi, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekie "Kau manis sekali pantas saja bisa jadi pacarnya Yeolie hyung, Waaahh setelah ini apa kabar dengan para fansnya hyung yaaaa!Eh.." Sehun tersentak kaget, yang lain heran melihat tingkah Sehun "Kenapa Sehunie" tanya Kris "Ah Aniyaa! Hanya saja menurutku wajah Baekie agak mirip dengan seseorang yang ku kenal . Hmm..Kamu agak mirip ama my baby Lulu, eh iya dan juga wajahmu mengingatkanku pada eomma mertua" yang lain heran lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama. Baekhyun yang ditatap intens merasa risih "Aishh..aku ini anaknya Byun Seohyun jadi kalau mirip mungkin hanya kebetulan saja!" ucapnya. "Ah iya benar!" ucap Kris. Merekapun melihat jam tangan masing-masing "Upss..aku harus masuk kelas ada kuliah bisa-bisa terlambat" ucap Tao "Ayo baby kajja aku juga harus mengisi perkuliahan lagi di kelasmu, aku hampir saja lupa"tambah Kris "Ya! Aku juga ada kelas waahh bisa-bisa dimaki dosen ini!"ucap Sehun kalangkabut. Akhirnya merekapun beranjak pergi mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing setelah saling berpamitan.

"Kajja BAekie kita pulang!" ajak Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pening dan lemas "Oppa duluan saja nanti aku menyusul, aku mau duduk dulu sebentar" melihat Baekhyun yang pucat, Chanyeolpun mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada yeoja mungil itu. "Kau pusing Baekie-ah!" Baekie hanya menggeleng "Jangan bohong!wajahmu sudah pucat begitu!" Baekhyun tersenyum "Kajja aku gendong saja ke UKS" Baekhyun menggeleng "Tak usah oppa aku baik-baik saja duduk sebentar mungkin hilang". Chanyeol kesal dengan jawaban Baekie segera ia menggendong Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh –bridal- "Aisshhh dasar keras kepala. ayo". "Oppa turnkan aku semua orang melihat kita aku malu" tak peduli Chanyeol malah bersiap unuk berlari "Pegangan Baekie!" reflex Baekie melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol karna takut jatuh. Tanpa memperdulikan semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka termasuk fans-fans Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tertegun kecewa melihat sang idola dekat dengan yeoja lain bukan hanya dekat bahkan Sang idola menggendong yeoja itu dengan romantis.

.

.

"Eomma kami pulang!" seru Chanyeol "Ehh.. anak eomma sudah pulang!. Baekie juga!" sapa sang eomma yang diikuti anggukan keduanya. "Eomma lapar!" ucap Chanyeol manja "Eomma sudah siapkan kalian makan dulu nee!" setelah makan merekapun duduk bertiga diruang tengah. "Baekie gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Enhyuk "Sudah baikan ajhuma terimakasih sudah merawatku dan mianhe sudah merepotkan" jawab Baekhyun "Anii! Tidak merepotkan sama sekali" balas Enhyuk. Enhyuk membawa sebuah tas berisi baju Baekhyun yang sudah bersih "Ini pakaianmu sudah dibersihkan" ucap Enhyuk lagi "Terimakasih ajhuma saya ganti baju dulu!dan baju ini saya bawa pulang dulu untuk dicuci ya!". "Ani tidak usah baju itu untukmu saja lagi pula siapa yang mau pakai baju itu disini?Yeolie kan namja!" balas Enhyuk "Tapi baju ini?". "Itu baju hadiah tapi sayangnya tertukar jadi ya ajhuma bawa saja dan ternyata bermanfaat ada Baekie" ucap Enhyuk masih dengan gummy smilenya. "Kalau begitu terimakasih ajhuma" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk sopan.

Merekapun berbincang-bincang dan tanpa terasa hari sudah sore "Ajhuma, Baekie pamit sudah sore". "Ah tidak makan malam dulu Baekie!" tawar Enhyuk "Terimakasih ajhuma" ucap Baekhyu berpamitan "Baiklah kalau begitu, Yoeolie antar Baekie pulang ya!" perintah sang eomma "Ah tidak perlu ajhuma aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula Youlie oppa ada urusan kan!" ucap Baekhyu "Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?baik-baik saja apanya?tadi sebelum pulang saja kau hampir pingsan lagi"ucap Chanyeol. "Apa?"teriak Eunhuk kaget "Kalau begitu Yeolie antar Baeki pulang sekarang, jangan menolak Baekie!" melihat muka Enhyuk yang menyeramkan akhirnya Baekiepun menurut.

.

.

Setelah melalui tes-tes yang berat dan orientasi yang melelahkan akhirnya tibalah hari pertama masuk kuliah yang sebenarnya di kampus yang selalu mereka impikan itu SM University.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya "Kau sudah lama menunggu Baekie?" tanya D.O, Baekhyun menggeleng "Kajja kita pergi!" ajak Baekhyun.

Karena mereka masuk jalur beasiswa, mereka bisa sekolah di SM dengan syarat harus mempertahankan nilai bagus mereka kalau turun mereka dapat sangsi membayar semester 2x lipat. Dan kebetulan di kampus ini ternyata Baekhyun dan D.O berada di kelas yang sama karena mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu Hubungan Internasional jadi mereka sangat senang karna waktu SMA mereka tak pernah sekelas D.O ada di kelas 1.1 Science dan Baekhyun ada di kelas 1.1 Sosial mereka kebetulan bertemu saat orientasi masuk SMA dan walaupun berbeda kelas mereka tetap bersahabat sampai sekarang karna rumah mereka yang searah dan kesamaan hobi mereka menyanyi.

Kuliahpun selesai.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menoleh mengerti "Kajja aku juga harus kerja!" ketika mereka sedang berjalan mereka melihat kerumuan mahasiswa lain yang berteriak histeris dengan kedatangan empat namja idola kampus "KYAAAA! Sehun sunbaeee!" tak mau kalah yeoja lainpun meneriakan semua idola mereka "KYAAAAAA! Suho Sunbae! Chanyeol Sunbae!Kai Sunbaeeee.." sementara yang diteriaki malah cuek-cuek aja. Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun dan D.O berpapasan dengan para sunbae yang sedang diteriaki itu. "Baeki-ah!"panggil Chanyeol "Siapa Hyung?"tanya Kai "Pacarnya Yeolie hyung" jawab Sehun "MWo!" ketiga namja itu membulatkan matanya Suho, Kai termasuk Chanyeol "Yang benar saja kau magnae jangan asal bicara!" ucap Chanyeol "Terus kalo bukan siapa donk?" tanya Sehun BeEs "Anyong sunbae!" ucap Baekhyun dan D.O bersamaan, merekapun menjawab sapaan Hobaenya itu. Para fans yang ada disitu merasa kecewa karna mereka disapa Chanyeol dan para sunbe lainnya yang keren-keren itu, dengan wajah tak suka dan kecewa merekapun akhirnya bubar. " gadis yang ada di tukang ramyun itu!" ucap Kai "Nde benar sunbae!" jawab Baekhyun "Bagaimana keadaan mu?sudah baikan?"tanya Chanyeol "Nde aku sudah sehat sunbae!terimakasih banyak atas pertolongannya!".

"Oh iya kenalkan ini-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika melihat D.O yang berdiri disebelahnya tak menyadari hidungnya tengah mengeluarkan darah "Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo kau mimisan lagi!" pekik Baekhyun "Eee.." D.O pun segera menutup hidungnya menahan agar darah tak terlalu banyak yang keluar "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini mimisanmu sering terjadi?". Keempat namja yang berada disitu kaget melihat teman Baekhyun itu "Ah..tidak apa2 baekie aku baik-baik saja! Aku ke kamar mandi dulu!" ucap D.O sampai jumpa sunbae ucap D.O sambil berpamitan.

"Ya! Park Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak "tunggu aku!". Baekhyunpun berpamitan. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sekarang ia tengah benar2 menatap Baekhyu pergi. "Yeolie hyuuung!" pekik Kai tepat ditelinganya "Tuu benerkan!" ucap Sehun. "Yaa! Apanya yang benar?" ucap Chanyeol "Kamu lagi Falling In Lope sama Baekie!" ucap Suho "Andweeee! Aku tidak!" teman2 Chanyeol meninggalkannya "Ya!kalian tidak sopan!" akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran di kampus.

.

.

Pagi ini hujan mengguyur kota seoul.

Seohyun bangun dari tidurnya dan ternyata ia masih melihat putrinya Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dan BYURRRRRR! "Bangun kau pemalas!" bentak Seohyun di pagi hari Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas pun terkejut lalu terbangun. "Mianhe eomma aku ketiduran" sambil menggigil kedinginan. "Dasar Sial cepat ambil air dan buka kedai sekarang! Walaupun ini hari libur tak pantas kau enak-enakan istirahat. Cepat bangun!"bentak Seohyun lagi. "Nde eomma aku ganti baju dulu" Baekhyun bergegas mengambil air dan membuka kedai mereka.

Tak terasa tiga bulan sudah Baekhyun belajar di kampus SM ini dan setelah ujian tengah smester kegiatan kuliahpun diliburkan selama 1 minggu.

.

.

"Baiklah sudah cukup latihannya hari ini kita latihan lagi lusa!" ucap sang kapten team basket Chanyeol. "Hyung!, hari ini pergi yuk aku bosen nih!" ucap Kai. "Sama aku juga bosen, apa giniya rasanya ngejomblo banyak bosennya!" Kai menoleh kearah Chayeol heran "Hyung kau tidak sedang sakit,kan?" ucap Kai sambil meraba kening Chanyeol "Apaan sih, aku tidak sakit tau!" teriak Chanyeol. Kai yang tau betul hyungnya yang tak pernah memikirkan tentang yeoja kini tiba-tiba merasakan keanehan pada hyungnya itu, yang Kai tahu yang ada di otak Chanyeol adalah kuliah, basket, dan proyeknya saja tak pernah sekalipun Yeolie memikirkan yang namanya YEOJA apa lagi punya YEOJACHINGU.

"Ya uda deh kajja kita cabut dari sini" putus Kai. Karna merasa sangat bosan Kai dan Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi jalan kaki. Setelah capek berjalan-jalan sore di pasar malam tibalah mereka disebuah kedai di dalam pasar "Hyung ngapain sih kesini?"tanya Kai "Mau makan gak?" tanya Chanyeol "Ya mau lah perut udah keroncongan gini masa kagak di isi ntar eomma marah lagi kalo gue telat ma'em!" ucap Kai. Seorang wanita seumur ibu merekapun menyapa mereka dengan ramah "Selamat datang, silahkan masuk mau pesan apa?" ucap Seohyun "Kami pesan Kimci saja ajhuma" ucap Chanyeol "Ah baiklah!karena kalian tampan dan manis aku akan mengantarkan pesanan kalian" mereka berdua merinding dengan sang ajhuma yang menurutnya amat sangat genit itu. "Baekie-ah dua kimci, cepat ya!". Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan merekapun datang dan mulailah acara makan mereka.

"heh Seohyun!mana putrimu yang cantik dan jago menyanyi itu eoh?"ucap sang pria tua yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk "Ada di dapur sedang bersih-bersih, kenapa?" jawab Seohyun "Kami ingin dia menghibur kami disini. Ayolah akan ku bayar 3 kali lipat makanan kami jika dia mau menemani kami makan dan minum disini!" tambahnya lagi. Mendengar sang pria akan membayar 3 kali lipat Seohyunpun tersenyum karna ia bisa bersenang-senang diluar jika para pria itu membayar 3 kali lipat makanan mereka. Akhirnya Seohyunpun beranjak pergi kebelakang menyeret Baekhyun.

"Nah Baekie sudah datang!Ayo Baekie layani tamu2 ku ya!" bentak Seohyun. "Nah kemari Baekie! Waahh kau cantik sekali. Jangan takut kami hanya ingin mendengar suaramu yang merdu" ucap para pria tersebut sambil memegangi tangan memandangi Baekhyun dengan mata nista mereka. Baekhyun ketakutan dan ia menolak dengan sopan tapi pria-pria itu tetap memaksanya "Ayolah minum bersama juga ya!" Baekhyun mencoba kabur tapi eommanya menahannya. "Ayo minum saja Baekie!"pekik sang eomma. Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti itu kedua namja yang sedang menikmati kimci mereka sekarang tengah naik pitam.

BRAKK! Chanyeol menggebrak meja para lelaki hidung belang itu dan menjauhkan Baekhyun dari mereka "Kalian! Makin tua malah makin menjadi-jadi! Dasar tak tahu malu!" bentak Chanyeol "Heh anak ingusan, mau apa kau? Jangan mengganggu urusan kami. Pergi sana!" bentak pria tua itu tak kalah tinggi. "Hei kalian yang harusnya pergi. Berengsek!" ucap Kai napsu "Apa kau bilang berengsek?heh bocah tengik cepat minta maaf atau kau akan menyesal" ucap pria tua yang satunya lagi. "Whatever!" ujar Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Tak terima pria yang tengah mabuk itu pun marah dan mulailah aksi perkelahian mereka, sampai akhirnya para pria itu jatuh K.O semua karna meremehkan mereka berdua.

"Yaa! Kalian ini apa-apaan?mereka itu tamu kenapa kalian membangkrutkan usahaku? Heh Baekie, dasar kau anak sialan harusnya kau layani saja mereka! Dan kalian berdua pergi dari sini!PERGI!" bentak Seohyun. Saking ketakutan Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan Kai 'yang sebenarnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada eomma Baekhyun itu' keluar dari kedai. "Mianhe atas kekacauan ini oppa kalian cepat pergilah disini tidak aman"ucap Baekhyun, segera ia masuk kedalam. Baekhyun buru-buru menutup kedai sesuai permintaan eommanya. Karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan bersembunyi di samping kedai rumah Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Seohyun mulai memaki dan menyiksa Baekhyun "Heh anak sialan! Berani-beraninya kau menolak ajakan mereka!kau tahu kau membuatku sial tahu!" ucapnya sambil menjambak dan memukuli Baekhyun "Ampun eomma tapi aku takut aku tidak mau eomma mianhe aku salah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memelas "Tidak ada ampun buat anak sepertimu kau ini anak sial..sial..siaaallll" bentaknya sambil terus memaki dan memukul dan sesekali ia menendang purinya sampai puas amarahnya.

Setelah puas menyiksa Baekhyun, Seohyun menyeretya keluar rumah "Ampun eomma tolong jangan biarkan aku tidur diluar, disini dingin eomma aku takut" moho Baekhyun "Taka da ampun terserah mau tidur dimana yang penting aku tak mau melihat wajahmu sekarang. Ini hukuman yang pantas untukmu karna kau aku jadi bangkrut!" bentaknya. "Eomma aku mohon biarkan aku masuk" sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Pintu pun terbuka "Ini makan malam untukmu kau belum makan kan dari pagi?kau pasti lapar" sambil melempar semangkuk nasi ddan sayur ke tanah. "Itu hukumanmu juga Baekie sayang!" kemudian Seohyun masuk lagi kedalam. Mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan tidur dengan pulasnya tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang terus memohon meminta belas kasihnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih makan malamnya yang sekarag sudah tak bisa dimakan, ia terus menangis sedih tanpa henti. "Gila ttu orang apa setan sih hyung tega banget ma anak sendiri!" ujar Kai. Chanyeol beranjak dari persembunyiannya tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang tengah berbicara padanya. "Baekie!" ucap sang namja tinggi dihadapan yeoja yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. "Baekie gwenchana?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyamakan tubuhnya di depan Baekhyun.

"Oppa pergilah!" ucap Baekhyun "Oppa pergilah aku ga apa-apa!aku baik-baik saja oppa! Dan aku tak mau kau melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini". "Pulanglah bersamaku!lihat aku Baekie!" taka da jawaban. Chanyeol menelusuri tangan dan kaki Baekhyun yang ia lihat hanya memar dan akhirnya ia meraih wajah Baekhyun "Jangan oppa!aku mohon". "Biar oppa melihatnya!Baekie oppa khawatir padamu tolonglah oppa!" Dengan usaha keras akhirnya Baekie memperlihatkan wajahnya, "Astaga! Baekie lihat kau berdarah" Chanyeol terkejut bukan hanya dengan memar di wajah tapi juga darah yang mengalir di hidung dan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum "Gwenchana oppa aku sudah terbiasa begini".

"Kajja kita pulang ke rumah oppa!" Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa oppa aku disini saja Kyungsoo hari ini mau kesini, aku akan menunggunya" ucap Baekhyun "Baiklah kalau begitu kau ikut oppa dulu sekarang ya!". Sementara Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun tiba-tiba D.O datang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal "Baekie!" mereka saling menatap "Astagaa! I ini pasti ulah ibumu lagi!" seakan sudah mengerti D.O tak panjang bicara "Kajja kita pulang ke rumahku dan jangan kembali lagi ke neraka itu lagi" rutuk D.O "Tapi kan itu rumahku Kyungie".

"Terserahlah tapi aku tak rela melihatmu terus-terusan begini! Kau pasti belum makan, ayo kita makan dulu tadi aku pinjam dapur di tempat kerja jadi aku masak banyak karna banyak sisa nasi jadi aku bawa saja semua hhee" ucap D.O. mendengar kata makanan mata Baekhyun jadi berbinar-binar. "Baik ayo kita makan aku sudah benar-benar lapaaaarrr.." Akhirnya mereka pun duduk di lapak orang yang sidah ditinggalkan sang empunya pulang. Kai pun menyusul mereka.

"Waaaaahhhh wanginyaaaa.. Selmat makan!" ucap Baekhyun. Ketiganya hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang makan dengan rakusnya seperti orang yang tak makan berhari-hari. "Baekie! Kayanya enak ttuu, aku sampe ngilerr!" ucap Kai yang dapat jitakan gratis dari Chanyeol. "Kalo oppa mau ini makan saja kebetulan aku masak banyak tadi!" ucap D.O "Benarkah!asyyiiiikkkk." merekapun akhirnya tertawa, selepas makan Baekhyun dibawa pulang ke rumah D.O dan tentunya masih di atar Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan tibalah mereka di sebuah apartemen sederhana dimana D.O tinggal "Sudah sampai oppa. Oppa mau mampir dulu?"tawar D.O "Tak usah kalian cepat masuk ini sudah malam!kami permisi dulu" pamit Kai dan Chanyeol.

.

.

di rumah D.O, Baekhyun langsung diobati dan dirawat oleh D.O dan eommanya. Dan akhirnya mereka tidur dengan nyaman dirumah D.O yang sederhana namun tenang.

.

.

Dua orang yeoja tengah bersiap2 dengan pakaian rapi di pagi yang cerah ini "Kyungiee!Baekiee! kalian sudah bangun?" tanya sang eomma dari luar pintu "Nee eomma kami sudh bangun!" ucap keduanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. (Kau tahu kenapa BAekhyun memanggil eomma D.O dengan sebutan eomma?jawabannya karena mereka sudah seperti keluarga hhaaa…).

"Waaahhh anak-anak eomma sudah cantik-catik mau kencan eoh?" goda eomma D.O "Eomma ini apa-apaan sih! Ga lah eomma kami mau pergi ke taman hiburan!" ucap D.O "Nee eomma kami mau kesana!" tambah Baekhyun "Iya..iya sekarang kalian makan dulu nee.. tapi apa salahnya kalau anak-anak eomma ini sesekali punya namjachingu dan pergi kencan. Kalian ini sudah besar tapi namjachingu saja masih belum punya" goda Junsu lagi, Yang diceramahi hanya cuek-cuek eomma D.O sudah mengerti kebiasaan kedua putrinya yang setiap minggu pergi ke taman hiburan bukan untuk bermain apa lagi berkencan tapi mereka mencari uang dengan menghibur para pendatang disana dengan suara indah mereka.

taman hiburan

Mereka sudah berdiri di dekat pintu depan taman hiburan dan memulai aksinya menyanyikan lagu EXO berjudui Angel "machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke, dashi taeeonan sungan gachi, jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni, yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo, dan han beonman ne yeopeseo, bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon,ttak han beon manyo" tanpamereka sadari beberapa mahasiswa SM University yang terkenal bonafit karena mahasiswa yang latar belakangnya adalah kalangan atas melihat mereka berdua sedang mengamen di taman hiburan itu.

"Waaahhh..Dapat berapa kita hari ini?" tanya D.O "Waaahh kita kaya hhee.. kajja kita bagi rata ya Kyungiee.." ucap Baekhyun "Tak usah di bagi Baekie untukmu saja!" ucap D.O "Andweee..Kau juga kerja mana boleh begitu" D.O hanya menurut saja dan akhirnya mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

"Hupff..akhirnya selesai juga kuliah pertama!" ucap D.O "Iya. Eh sudah tahu nilai ujian tengah semester belum?" tanya Baekhyun "Udah donk! Aku juga lihat punyamu. Kita aman kok tenang saja persyaratan kan nilai kita tidak boleh kurang dari 3,5 kan!dan kau aman karna ada di posisi 3,70 Baekiee.." ucap D.O "Waahh Kyungie makasih yaa! Udah lihat nilaiku pas aku ga sempet ke sini hhee.. ya sudah kita ke taman yu!aku udah laperr! Hhee..". "Ayoo ni aku udah bawa bekal untuk kita berdua" ucap D.O tersenyum.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan di lorong, mereka merasa sangat aneh karena semua mata memandng sinis kea rah mereka berdua. Dan datanglah segerombolan yeoja yang mengaku fans para sunbae mereka yakni Chanyeol, Suho, Kai dan Sehun. "Heii tukang ngamen!" teriak seorang yeoja bernama Yuri "Dasar gembel! Hei orang miskin, kalian itu tak pantas kuliah disini! Mempermalukan saja!" ucapnya disambung dengan Tifany "Benar kalian menodai nama kalangan atas seperti kami! Apa jadinya SM ini kalau mahasiswanya gembel macam kalian!" mereka memaki dengan sadisnya kepada dua yeoja itu.

Luhan dan Lay yang tak sengaja lewat dan mendengar makian mereka merasa sangat kesal "YA! Kalian ada dendam apa pada mereka?" ucap Luhan marah. Mereka yang tahu Luhan adalah tunangan Asisten dosen mereka 'Sehun' terdiam "Iya memaki orang seenaknya saja. Ngaca diri donk siapa kalian sampai-sampai berani menghakimi orang begitu" tambah Lay "Mereka ini orang miskin sunbae!mereka mempermalukan sekolah kita dengan mengamen di taman hiburan" ucap Taeyon "Heh! Kalau mereka ngamen emang kenapa?masalah buat lo?mempermalukan siapa?sejak kapan sekolah bilang mengamen itu memalukan?apa mereka ngemis sama kalian?ngga kan? " balas Luhan "Justru harusnya kalian yang malu dasar ga tau sopan, dan tak punya etika memaki seenaknya! SM juga ga bakalan mecat mahasiswanya selagi ia tidak melakukan kecurangan seperti kalian!" ucap Lay. Merekapun terdiam malu dengan ucapan Luhan dan Lay. "Ada apa ini?" Suara Suho memecah pertengkaran argument mereka "Ga ada apa-apa ko Suho sunbae kami permisi dulu" ucap Yuri ketakutan dan merekapun kabur.

"Kalian ga apa-apa kan?" tanya Luhan yang di sahut oleh anggukan dari D.O dan Baekhyun "Biarkan saja mereka, jangan didengar" tambah Luhan lagi "Iya anggap aja radio butut aku juga benci sama orang kaya gitu" tambah Lay. Suho yang ada disitu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan "Chagi ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Suho pada Lay "Sudah nanti saja ceritanya" Suho mengangguk menurut. "Kalian mahasiswa tingkat 1 ya? Kenalkan aku Luhan tingkat 3 dan ini temanku Yi-Xing tapi panggil saja Lay" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis "Aku Baekhyun dan ini Kyungsoo salam kenal dan terimakasih sudah menolong kami sunbae!" ucap Baekhyun dan merekapun membungkuk 90 derajat "Ah tak usah sungkan Baekie, Kyungie panggil saja kami eonni" ucap Lay "Nee eonni" ucap keduanya. "Ya sudah kami permisi dulu ya ada kelas bye-bye" para sunbae pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Terlihat Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Sehun, Suho, Luhan Lay dan Tao yang tengah berkumpul danmenceritakan insiden yang di hadapi siang tadi "Apa! Mereka memaki Baekie?" teriak Chanyeol tak terima "Sampai bilang gembel dan pengamen?" ucap Sehun "Waah mereka kejam sekali!" tambah Tao. "Makanya kau cepatlah resmikan hubunganmu sama Baekie biar Baekie punya pelindung Yeolie" ucap Kris "MWO?" semua yang mendengar ucapan Kris kaget. "Iya begitu. Sudahlah Yeolie kau tak usah menutupinya lagi dan jujur saja Baekie itu anak yang baik dan pekerja keras" . "Dan yang paling penting kau sangat mancintainya hyung!" tambah Sehun. "Iya, hyung ini ga mau jujur dan buktiin ke semua orang kalo hyung cinta ama Baekie. Udah deh jangan cuman bisa curhat doank ma kita-kita tapi buktiin hyung..buktiin!" ucap Kai sewot.

"Aku bukannya ga mau nyatain tapi!". "Tapi apa?apa karena Baekie itu miskin jadi Yeolie gam au terima dia?" ucap Tao polos "Anii" jawab Chanyeol "Atau karna Baekie salah satu penerima beasiswa prestasi jadi kamu minder?" ucap Tao lagi "Anii,bukan itu.. tapi..". "Tapi apa?takut di tolak eoh?" cetus Luhan yang disambut dengan anggukan Chanyeol, semuanya terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"semuanya tertawa kecuali Chanyeol. "Hei sejak kapan kapten kita jadi pengecut eoh?" ucap Kris "Benar namja tinggi yang ternyata nyalinya tak setinggi badannya " tambah Sehun "Kalian semua tega banget ketawa di atas penderitaan gue!" ucam Chanyeol marah "Kenapa harus takut?" ucap Lay "Takut itu bukan untuk dipikirin tapi dihadapi Yeolie" tambah Luhan "Kalo ga dicoba mana tahu" ujar Tao. "Bener ttuu!" ucap para namja serempak menyetujui kata-kata yeoja mereka.

Setelah diskusi yang panjang akhirnya merekapun merinisiatif membubarkan diri dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing yang tersisa hanya Sehun dan Luhan. "Baby kajja kita pulang!" ajak Sehun "Sehune!" panggil Luhan "Nee..Waeyo baby?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang mencium aroma tubuh tunangannya yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi istrinya "Kau tahu?aku seperti mengenal Baekie. Ada sesuatu yang amat sangat aku rindukan ketika aku melihatnya, dan aku merasa sedang melihat eomma karena mereka mirip." Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam "Sehunee! Mungkinkah dia?". "Baby kajja kita pulang. Kau tenanglah aku sedang mencari tahu semuanya!" ucap Sehun. "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku minta uang, aku sudah sering kalah judi jadi hutangku banyak" ucap sang namja "Tapi chagi eomma tidak punya uang sepeserpun, uangnya sudah eomma belikan perlengkapan eomma" ucap Seohyun. "Yahh eomma payah" ucapnya kesal. Tanpa sengaja sang namja melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci pakaian, ia teringat bahwa bosnya sangat mengukai dongsaengnya ini hingga akhirnya muncullah pikirannya untuk menjual Baekhyun agar hutangnya lunas. "Eommakalo aku jual BAekie gimana?" ucap namja tersebut "Apa untungnya?anak sialan itu mending dibuang saja toh appanya tak mencarinya sampai sekarang,dan bisa-bisa aku rugi dia ada disini terus" jawab Seohyun "Kalo kita jual bukan hutang saja yang lunas tapi kita juga bakalan kaya eomma gimana?" Seohyun menyeringai dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Hyung! Beneran mau nembak dia hari ini?" tanya Sehun "Iyalah kalau di besokin lagi ntar galau lagi!" ucap Chanyeol "Ya udah samperin sono itu kan rumahnya!" ucap Kris. Saat akan melangkah tiba-tiba mereka melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya dan keluarlah lima orang laki-laki dari mobil itu. "Eomma!" seru sang namja "Baekie! Baekie!" teriak sang namja. "Eh..itukan oppanya Baekie" ucap Chanyeol. Yang pertama kali keluar adalah Seohyun dengan senyum yang bener-bener mencurigakan. "Baekie!" teriakan sang namja makin kencang Baekhyunpun akhirnya keluar "Nee oppa ada apa?". Baekhyun kaget melihat dua orang namja asing di hadapannya itu "Nah bagaimana?" tutur oppa Baekie "Hmm..makin lama Baekie makin cantik saja" ucap pria yang dikenal sebagai Boss oppanya Baekhyun sambil meraba wajah Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu yeoja itu "Bisa lunaskan semua hutang-hutangku?" ucap oppa Baekhyun. "MWO?" Tiga namja yang melihat transaksi tersebut tersentak kaget "Hutang?" ucap Chanyeol "Baekie?" balas Sehun "Lunas?" tambah Kris. "Aisshhh mereka mau jual Baekhyun eoh?" ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

"Baiklah hutang mu lunas bahkan aku bayar lebih padamu!" ucap Boss itu "Oppa kau mau menjualku?Andwee!aku tidak mau!lepaskan aku!" teriak Baekhyun. "SSStttt..jangan takut Baekie kau akan jadi selirku sebentar lagi dan kau akan hidup bahagia!" ucap sang Boss "Andwee!tuan aku mohon aku tidak mau tuan tolong!" mendengar permohonan Baekhyun yang keras kepala akhirnya sang Boss mengambil kebijakan "Baiklah Baekie aku beri kau kesempatan satu hari lagi dan kau nyonya buatlah Baekhyun mau atau hutang-hutangmu aku gandakan!"ancam Boss. "Baiklah Boss" ucap eomma dan oppa Baekhyun.

Akhirnya pria bermobil itu pergi meninggalkan dua anak buahnya dan kaka Baekhyun. Setelah itu terjadilah aksi penyiksaan Baekhyun "Kau ini tak tahu malu!cepat siap-siap anak sialan kau harus pergi dari sini, kau sudah dijual tau!" bentak sang namja "Benar untuk apa kau disini terus hanya menyusahkan dasar Sialan!" ucap Seohyun mereka berdua terus memukuli Baekhyun tak segan sang oppa menendang Baekhyun sesekali. Melihat adegan yang mengerikan itu tiga namja yang bsedari tadi berada di seberang langsung naik darah. "Kajja kita bawa Baekie pergi" ajak Kris. "Hyung kami akan hadapi eomma dan oppanya kau bawa kabur Baekie ya!" Ucap Sehun. Merekapun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang disiksa "Pengadilan macam apa ini?" ucap Kris "Hei kalian pergilah jangan ikut campur" ucap oppa Baekhyun "Pengecut. Yeolie cepat bawa Baekie pergi!" perintah Kris. Chanyeol menarik Baekie dan membawanya lari sementara Sehun dan Kris membereskan Oppa Baekhyun dan satu pengawal Boss tadi dan kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari mencari tempat persembunyian karna mereka di kejar satu pengawal yang meminta bantuan preman pasar sekitar.

Baekhyun ketakutan dan mereka akhirnya bersembunyi di gang sempit yang tak terlihat oleh orang-orang jahat itu. "Baekie tenanglah!" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan dan giginya beradu menimbulkan suara yang ngilu "Baekiejangan bersuara nee!" tapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja dan giginya terus menimbulkan suara dan darah terus mengalir dibibirnya. Tanpa panjang lebar Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun memberi rasa amanpada yeoja mungil itu "Baekie tenanglah ada aku!" ucapnya. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeo Baekhyun akhirnya tenang, dan para penjahat itupun pergi! "Oppa!" panggil Baekhyun "Hmm! Wae Baekie?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku takut oppa. Terimakasih selama ini sudah mau menolong dan melindungiku!oppa ini" Baekie menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Chanyeol "Aku bayar hutangku pada oppa!aku tak boleh menysahkan oppa lagi dan menyeret oppa dalam masalahku. Aku harus pergi sekarang kalau memang aku harus dijual dan menjadi istri dari Boss itu aku hanya bisa pasrah oppa! Mungkin itu yang terbaik untukku" ucap Baekhyun yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol "Saranghe!" tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti danmelirik ke arahChanyeol.

"Saranghe Baekhyun-ah!" ucapnya lagi. "Oppa! Kau.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlari memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat possessive "Baekie aku ingin melindungimu, aku menyayangimu. Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu yang aku tahu aku tak mau kehilanganmu Baekie menikahlah denganku!" ucap Chanyeol "Oppa aku sudah dijual dan aku akan jadi milik orang lain sadarkah kau tentang itu?aku tak pantas untukmu aku tak sama denganmu oppa!aku ini orang miskin dan kau sangat terhormat dan.." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karna Chanyeol menyumpal mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Ya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman Chanyeol "Oppa hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun "Orang sepertiku tak pantas kau cintai oppa kau tahu hidupku ini amat memprihatinkan dank au pasti akan dapat masalah dengan semua ini. Walaupun aku mncintaimu tapi semuanya tak mungkin bagiku oppa!" karena terlalu kalap akhirnya Baekhyun tak sengaja mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Baekhyun terdiam ia sadar ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara "Kau bilang tak pantas?lalu tunjukan siapa yang pantas untukku?"bentak Chanyeol "Kau tahu cinta itu tak pandang harta, tak pandang derajat manusia karena kita semuanya sama Baekie..apa karna kau miskin?aku tak pernah permasalahkan itu kau pantas karna aku memilihmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku hanya itu. Melewati semua denganmu, asalkan denganmu asalkan bisa menjagamu dan selalu melindungimu. Aku ingin semuanya melakukan semuanya dneganmu Baekie!" pekik Chanyeol "Oppa! Mianhe..aku minta maaf oppa" Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol ia menatap pekat manik coklat Chanyeol yang ia temukan disana hanya ketulusan taka da kebohongan sama sekali. "Oppa!mianhe aku membuatmu dalam masalah" ucapnya lagi "Saranghe Baekie.." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang berdarah bau amis darah sudah tak ia perdulikan lagi. Ia hanya melumatnya lama..dan lamaa sampai akhirnya Baehyun mendorongnya "Oppa sesak!" ucapnya " Mianhe.. aku khilaf Saranghe Baekhyun-ah!" ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi "Nee.. NAdo saranghe oppa".

Akhirnya merekapun tersenyum dan Chanyeol ia memeluk Baekhyun dan menciumnya lagi. "Oppa mesum! Sudah donk!" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Kajja kita pulang ke rumahku" ajaknya. Baekhyun terdiam "Wae?" Baekihyun menggeleng "Aku tak mau ajhuma dan ajushi tau tentang hal ini" Chanyeol heran "Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajakmu pulang kerumah orang tua ku? Issshh kau ini sok tahu!" ucap Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun "Jadi kita mau?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng Baekhyun pergi.

.

"Gimana hyung beres?"tanya Chanyeol "Ya semuanya beressss!" jawab Kris "Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun "Aku mau bawa dia ke apartemen ku untuk saat ini appa dan eommaku tak boleh tahu keadaan ku dan Baekie sekarang" ucap Chanyeol "Baiklah kalau begitu aku antar kau kesana" ucap Kris.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Chanyeol yang memeluknya disampingnya terus saja membersihkan darah yang megalir di bibir dan hidungnya. "Hyung sebaiknya Baekie dibawa ke rumah sakit dulu, aku khawatir dari tadi darahnya tidak berhenti takutnya pendarahan hyung!" ucap Sehun "Benar Yeolie, kita ke rumah sakit dulu ya!" tambah Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana keadaanya usanim?" tanya ketiga namja yang menunggu di luar ruag pemeriksaan "Pendarahannya sudah berhenti tapi ia megalami luka dalam di bagian lambung terutama ulu hatinya, kami mendapati memar yang parah disitu. Dia harus dirawat tapi pasien menolak tidak mau jadi saya pesan dia meminum obat dan makan teratur dan harus banyak istirahat untuk pemulihan". "Ingat jangan ulangi kekerasan seperti ini jika ini terulang bisa2 nyawanya terancam!" tambah sang usaning, ketiga namja itu tercekat kaget medengarnya akhirnya merekapun berpamitan danmeninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

"Sudah sampai! Yeolie jaga Baekie ya aku dan Sehun pamit dulu sudah malam. Jangan lupa hubungi eommamu!" ucap Kris "Terimakasih. Aku masuk dulu!".

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju apartemennya dan membaringkan yeoja itu di tempat tidur "Tidurlah Baekie oppa akan menjagamu disini!" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya, lalu ia beranjak ke sofa yang berada di seberang tempat tidur.

Pagi ini Chanyeol terusik dengan aroma khas masakan dari dapurnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia terbangun. "Baekie!" gumamnya menyadari Baekhyun tidak ada ditempatnya. Chanyeol segera berjalan keluar kamar terburu-buru menuju dapur, dilihatnya seorang yeoja mungil tengah selesai dengan masakannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Ketika tengah berbalik menghidangkan makanan Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk di meja makan "Oppa!sejak kapan disini?kau mengagetkanku saja!" yang ditegur hanya tersenyum. "Baekie! Aku sudah lapaaarrr" ucap Chanyeol manja lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Baekie kau istirahatlah oppa mau pergi dulu ke kampus nee..nanti oppa kemari lagi. Ingat Baekie jangan nakal ya, jangan pergi kemana-mana oke!" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum "Nee oppa aku mengerti. Cepat berangkat nanti kau terlambat".

.

.

"Apa?menikah katamu?" suara Lee Donghae menggelegar diseisi rumah megah itu "Tenanglah yeobo, kita dengar dulu alasan Yeolie kita!" ucap Enhyuk menenangkan suaminya "Heii!Yeolie kau mau menikah dengan siapa eoh? Katakan yeoja mana yang kau hamili?" bentak Donghae "Kau ini benar-benar bikin appa kecewa!appa pikir selama ini kau tidak punya pacar ternyata diam-diam kau menodai kepercayaan kami" bentak Donghae lagi "Tenanglah yeobo!anak kita belum tentu seperti itu. Beri dia kesempatan!" ucap Enhyuk "Bicaralah Yeolie!jangan diam saja" tambah Enhyuk pada anak semata wayangnya "Baekie appa! Aku ingin menikahinya" kedua orang yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol membulatkan mata mereka terkejut "Mworago?" teriak appa dan eomma Chanyeol bersamaan

"Gadis yang tak kau ketahui asal-usulnya?dan kau berkencan dengannya seenaknya?" bentak Donghae lagi "Jadi ini alasanmu mendadak minta nikah eoh?sudah berapa lama Yeolie, berapa lama?" bentak Donghae lagi "Sejak dia pulang dari rumah kita appa!. Aku menyukai Baekie appa aku mencintainya, Baekie sudah terlalu menderita aku ingin melindunginya appa. Asal appa tahu saja aku tak pernah menyentuh Baekie sedikitpun aku baru menyatakan perasaanku kemarin dan aku tak mau pacaran dengannya aku ingin menikah saja appa!Biar Baekie tak tersiksa lagi". Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian yang telah dialami Baekhyun dan membujuk orang tuanya untuk merestuinya menikah. Setelah bercerita panjang lebar akhirnya orang tua Chanyeol mengerti.

"Hmmm..Jadi begitu ceritanya!" ucap Donghae "Makanya jangan menuduh sembarangan terlebih pada anak sendiri aku yakin anak kita tak mungkin merusak nama baik keluarga" ucap Enhyuk. "Nee.. nee appa minta maaf!. Malang betul dia. Bagaimana kalau dia jadi adikmu saja Yeolie" ucap Donghae cengengesan. "Andweee!lebih baik aku mati dari pada dia jadi adikku!" jawab Chayeol, Donghae hanya terkekeh medengar jawaban putranya. "Tapi yeolie, appa dan eomma tidak bisa mengizinkan mu menikah saat ini chagi! Kau masih kuliah dan ini tingkat akhirmu belum lagi S.2 mu bagaimana?" ucap Enhyuk "Appa tahu kau punya uang dari proyek-proyek yang kau kerjakan. Tapi pikirkan Baekie juga bagaimana dengan beasiswa dan impiannya?" tambah Donghae. "Appa aku mohon!aku mau menikah karena aku sudah siap dengan semuanya, aku akan mengizinkan Baekie kuliah sampai beres appa! Aku janji!" ucap Chanyeol terus memaksa.

"Kalau Baekie mengandung nanti bagaimana, pabbo!" tambah Donghae lagi "Tentu saja aku yang bertanggung jawab appa aku kan suaminya!" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya "Aishhh! Bukan begitu Yeolie chagi! Maksud appamu kalau Baekie hamil nanti sementara dia msih kuliah kan kasihan. Kalau Tao masih mending dia sudah semester akhir lah ini Baekie dia baru tingkat awal!" ucap Enhyuk. "Terus kenapa?appa dan eomma sudah tahu keadaan Baekie kalau memang tak setuju lebih baik aku kawin lari saja!". PLAKKK! Tangan Donghae mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Chanyeol "Yeobo!kau jangan pukul anakmu!".

"Mengancam eoh? Ya!Lee Chanyeol hati-hati kau kalau bicara jangan egois pikirkan eommamu dan appamu jangan butaa!" pekik Donghae dengan amarah tingkat dewa. Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat appanya ngamuk. "Aku mohon appa! Eomma!" Chanyeol mulai meneteskan bulir bening dimatanya "Mianhe appa..eomma . Aku. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang aku tahu aku harus melindunginya dan selalu ada disampignya. Ucap Chanyeol lirih."

"Anak ini keras kepala sekali sih" ucap Donghae. Enhyuk melirik donghae tatapannya mengatakan 'Kau pikir mirip siapa anak ini?anak ini 100% mewarisi sifatmu'. 4 jam berlalu yang ada hanya keheningan, mereka terdiam dan berpikir lama "Ya sudah kalau mau menikah, menikah saja!" ucap Donghae yang disambut dengan keheranan istri dan aegyanya "Nee..appa izinkan kau menikah dengan Baekie dengan syarat buktikan pada appa dan eommamu kalau kau bisa tepati janjimu.

Selesaikan semua kuliah S1 dan S2mu, pekerjaan yang tetap dan satu hal lagi apapun yang terjadi Baekie tidak boleh hamil sebelum kelulusan, arra! Dan kalian harus tinggal serumah dengan kami sebelum Baekie lulus karena resepsi pernikahan kalian akan diadakan setelah Baekie wisuda nanti" ucap Donghae mantap. "Tapi appa kenapa Baekie tak boleh mengandung dulu?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa "Kau mau menikah tidak eoh?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jangan lupa minggu ini kita pergi ke kantor sipil mengurus pernikahanmu dengan Baekie" ucap Enhyuk.

"Baiklah aku turuti kemauan appa! Terimakasih appa, eomma aku tak akan mengecewakan kalian" ucap Chanyeol mantap. "Baiklah lusa kita pergi apartemenmu" ucap Donghae "Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol "Sudah pasti melamar Baekie pabbo!kau pikir menikah tidak melamar dulu apa?" timpal Donghae lagi yang disambut senyum sumringah dari aegyanya "Gomawo appa!" Chanyeol menghambur memeluk appa dan eommanya karna saking terharu merekapun menangis. (Waahhh so sweeett n.n).

.

.

Cklek terdengar pintu apartement dibuka "Oppa sudah pulang!" sambut Baekhyun tersenyum 'Aisshhh rasanya seneng banget ya disambut Baekie' ucap Chanyeo dalam hati "Nee aku pulang!". "Selamat datang!" jawab Baekie sambil tersenyum 'Aigoo!manis sekali aku jadi ingin memakanmu!' Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya 'Sadar Youlie buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh'. "Oppa kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun "A-anii. Sudah malam cepat tidur Baekie". Baekhyun menggeleng "Wae chagi?" tanya Chanyeol "Aku takut oppa tadi siang ada orang di jendela kamar entah dia sedang apa!" ucap Baekhyun "Aishh kuang ajar berani-beraninya nakut-nakutin Baekiku! Ya sudah kajja kita tidur sekarang" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar "Yaa! Oppa jangan begini!". Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di kasur "Night baby. Nice dream!" sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun dan beranjak menuju sofa untuk tidur. "Oppa pakai selimun nee!Baekie tidak usah pakai selimut saja oppa kedinginan kalau tidur di sofa tanpa selimut" ucap Baekhyun "Tidak apa-apa Baekie, kau tidurlah hari ini cuacanya dingin nanti kau bisa sakit" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kilat menyambar dengan petir yang sangat kencang.

JDERRRR! "Yaaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak dan reflex memeluk Chanyeol dengan kencang dan badan yang gemetar "Tenang Baekie itu hanya petir jangan takut oppa disini menjagamu" hujanpun turun dan tiba-tiba listrik padam. "Oppa aku takut!petir oppa aku gam au sendirian oppa jangan kemana-mana". "Nee oppa mengerti oppa ga akan tinggalin Baekie oppa jagain Baekie sampe tidur" ucapnya "Jinjaa!". "Nee tapi ga apa-apa kan oppa tidur di sebelah Baekie?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang sedang Baekhyun ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal dengan posisidi sebelah Chanyeol. "Baekie!".

"Hmm…ada apa oppa?"

"Kita menikah saja, kau mau kan?" Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol "Oppa ga serius kan?".

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?. Baekie aku ga mau pacaran denganmu!aku ingin kita langsung menikah saja" ucapnya lagi

"Kenapa tiba-tiba oppa mengajaku menikah?apa karena sekarang aku sendirian?Oppa jangan merusak masa depan oppa dengan menikahiku sekarang ini. Belum tentu ke dua orang tua oppa menyetujui oppa menikahiku dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dengan keluargaku yang seperti oppa tahu, Lagi pula aku sudah dijual oppa." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. "Kalau aku boleh memilih rasanya aku ingin pergi saja!"

"Baekie! Orang tua ku sudah setuju kita menikah. Mereka sudah tahu semuanya jika kau bersedia kita akan menikah minggu ini di kantor sipil dan akan resepsi ketka kau sudah wisuda itu syarat appa. Masalah dengan kau yang sudah dijual aku akan membereskan semuanya. Aku tahu keluargamu aku tahu kau ingin pergi. Jadi pergilah bersamaku. Jadilah istriku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau sedang melamarku?" ucap Baekhyun menggoda oppanya "Jangan bercanda aku serius Baekie!" sambil menyodorkan cincin platina yang ditengahnya terdapat berlian berwarna biru kearah Baekhyun.

**TBC/END? ^_^**

Gimana readers? Apakah dilanjut lagi ato udah end sampe sini ajja? Semuanya tergantung bantuan Review kalian ^_^ karena kritik dan saran yang membantu sangatlah Hira perlukan demi kemajuan Hira dalam menulis. Rview yang banyak yaaaa.. \^0^/

**Buat ****aniaani47 **** jeongmal gamsahamnida buat reviewnya chap dua udah lanjut nih moga ga mengecewakan nee.. and tolong kasih tau hira bagian yang kamu suka di ff ini nee kalo ga keberatan :D**

After all jeongmal gamsahamnida *BOW bareng semua chara :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

**THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE -**

**EXO, DBSK AND SUJU COUPLE**

**Main Cast : ****CHANBAEK COUPLE**

**CHANYEOL (NAMJA) X BAEKHYUN (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO AND SUJU COUPLE**

**KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN, HUNHAN, SULAY, KYUMIN, KANGTEUK, YUNJAE, YOOSU, HAEHYUK, WONBUM, HANCHUL, YEWOOK**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Anyeong para pembaca terlebih lagi Chanbaek/ Baekyeol shipper ^_^ hira lanjutin lagi nih chapter 3 dan ini end buat chapternya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan akan di sambung dengan **THAT'S THE TRUE LOVE 2****nd**** Edition dan cast utamanya adalah Kaisoo. **Langsung ajja lanjot ke ceritaaaaa and as usual boleh donk reviewnya :D

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan kita tapi hatimu seperti berjarak dalam inci. Eomma! Saranghe!"- Baekhyun. **Chanbaek and other/ GS/ Chaptered/ Frendship/ Romance/ Family/ DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Chanbaek couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

**Previous Chapter…..**

"Kenapa tiba-tiba oppa mengajaku menikah?apa karena sekarang aku sendirian?Oppa jangan merusak masa depan oppa dengan menikahiku sekarang ini. Belum tentu ke dua orang tua oppa menyetujui oppa menikahiku dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Dengan keluargaku yang seperti oppa tahu, Lagi pula aku sudah dijual oppa." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. "Kalau aku boleh memilih rasanya aku ingin pergi saja!"

"Baekie! Orang tua ku sudah setuju kita menikah. Mereka sudah tahu semuanya jika kau bersedia kita akan menikah minggu ini di kantor sipil dan akan resepsi ketka kau sudah wisuda itu syarat appa. Masalah dengan kau yang sudah dijual aku akan membereskan semuanya. Aku tahu keluargamu aku tahu kau ingin pergi. Jadi pergilah bersamaku. Jadilah istriku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau sedang melamarku?" ucap Baekhyun menggoda oppanya "Jangan bercanda aku serius Baekie!" sambil menyodorkan cincin platina yang ditengahnya terdapat berlian berwarna biru kearah Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau tahu kau adalah wanita pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis dan aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata yang aku tahu aku menyayangimu dan ingin selalu menjagamu. Ini adalah cintaku yang pertama dan akan menjadi cinta yang terakhir bagiku".

Baekhyun menangis terharu "Baekie kenapa kau menangis?apa aku salah?maafkan oppa Baekie oppa tak bermaksud menyakitimu" Chanyeol mulai panic "Anii oppa aku hanya terharu. Isshhh oppa ni ga peka ya!" ucap Baekie kecewa sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu. 'Aisshhh jangan begitu Baekie aku tak tahan dengan aegyomu itu' batin Chanyeol. "Bagaimana Baekie? Aku mohon!".

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ia teringat perkataan eomma D.O 'Baekie jika seseorang itu sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, ia pasti apak meminangmu!eomma juga dulu begitu dengan appa kita bertemu dengan proses perkenalan yang sangat singkat dan akhirnya appa melamar eomma. Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja tapi cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah ia akan mengikatmu selamanya' itulah perkataan Junsu pada putrinya.

"Kalo mau nikah pakein donk cincinnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Gomawo Baekiee saranghee! Jeongmal sarangheyo!" ucap Chanyeol "Nee oppa nado saranghe!".

JDERRRR! "YAAA!" teriak Baekhyun reflex memeluk Chanyeol. "Tenanglah Baekie ada oppa disini!" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bibir mereka, setelah ciuman yang panjang itu merekapun tidur dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekie.

.

.

Kim family's house

Pagi ini terlihat seorang yeoja tengah termenung menatap sebuah foto keluarga yang berada di meja nakas kamar mereka "Wookiee!" Yesung memeluk sambil mengelus surai coklat Ryowook "Gwenchana?" tanya yesung lagi, Ryowook hanya mengangguk "Kau merindukannya?" tanya Yesung "Aku sangat merindukannya!amat sangat merindukannya, apa kau sebagai appanya tak merindukannya eoh?" ucap Ryowook. Yesung hanya terdiam ia tak mau menunjukan betapa sedihnya ia dan betapa ia merindukan putri kecilnya yang hilang 17 tahun yang lalu, tapi ia berusaha kuat agar bisa melindungi istrinya.

"Appa! Eomma!"seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil sang pemilik kamar, Ryowook segera menghapus jejak air matanya "Nde masuk chagi!" ucap Ryowook. "TADAAAA! Makanan sudah siaaapp!" terlihat seorang yeoja manis tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan ke kamar appa dan eommanya. "Waaahhh…ada apa ini?ko makanannya di bawa kesini?" tanya Yesung "Yah Appa hari ini kan hari special!" ucap Luhan "Memangnya hari apa chagi?" tanya Yesung pura-pura tidak tahu "Yahh! Appa payah, masa appa lupa sama hari jadi pernikahan kalian?" Luhan mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang mendapat ciuman di pipi kanan dan kirinya dari kedua orang tersayangnya itu "Terimakasih chagii!" ucap Yesung dan Ryowook bersamaan.

Flip~~flip~~ suara hand phone bergetar "Yobseo!" tedengar suara dari seberang telepon "Wookie hari ini kita jadikan pergi jalan-jalan kan, kau sudah janji hari ini mau menemaniku belanja ke pasar!" ucap sang penelepon yang tak lain adalah Enhyuk. "Nde..nde.. sampai nanti!" ucap Wookie menutup telponnya.

"Dari Hyukie ajhuma ya eomma?" tanya Luhan, Ryowook hanya tersenyum "Waah jadi donk kita jalan-jalan hari ini!". Yesung heran mendengar percakapan dua orang tersayangnya itu "Heeee?memangnya kalian mau pergi kemana hari ini?". "Ihh..appa ini urusan wanita!" ucap Luhan "Wanita apanya?Lulu kan masih anak-anak" goda Yesung "Ck..aku sudah dewasa appa bukan anak kecil lagi jadi berhentilah mengataiku anak-anak Mr. Jongwoon yang terhormat" dengan gaya yang aneh Luhan membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa.

.

.

Chanyeol meraba kasurnya tapi tak menemukan sosok Baekhyun dan ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Baekie!" taka da jawaban iapun pergi keluar kamar menuju dapur tapi tetap tak menemukan sosok Baekhyunnya "Baekie!" ia mencari kesemua ruangan aprtmennya tapi tak menemukan sosok Baekhyun. "Jangan-jangan Baekie?" menyadari sesuatu akhirnya ia bergegas keluar apartmennya memacu motornya dengan kcepatan tinggi.

Sementrara itu Baekhyun yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya bermaksud mengambil barang-barangnya dan kalung pemberian Junsu padanya karena itu satu-satunya barang berharga miliknya. "Baekie!" panggil Junsu, Baekhyun menoleh dan lari memeluk eommanya "Eomma!". "Kau kemana saja chagi?eomma khawatir. Eomma sudah tahu semuanya dari Kyungsoo. Tega sekali mereka padamu. Biar eomma saja yang bawa Baekie pergi. Dari pada Baekie dibawa orang lain lebih baik Baekie sama eomma saja!"ucap Junsu sambil menangis dan terus memeluk Baekhyun.. mendengar ucapan Junsu, Baekhyun terharu dan menangis lebih kencang dari eommanya itu "Chagi gwenchana?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan "Kau mau kemana?". "Kerumah eomma, aku mau ambil baju dan barang-barangku! Disana ada barang berharga pemberian eomma aku ga mau kehilangan itu"tutur Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kau pergi dengan eomma saja ya!eomma takut terjadi apa-apa padamu" baru saja Baekhyun ingin menolak "Jagan menolak Baekie harus nurut sama eomma!arrasso!" mendengar perintah mutlak dari Junsu Baekhyun akhirnya menurut.

.

.

"Waahh! Ternyata pergi kesini menyenangkan juga ya!" ucap Enhyuk "Iya ajhuma selain bisa menawar kita jadi bisa belanja banyak" tutur Luhan senang, Ryowook hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya dan aegyanya.

"Heii anak sialan!kemana saja kau?mau kabur eoh?sudah kubilang kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku!" bentak Seohyun "Ya! Seohyun-ah kau tak boleh membentak Baekie seperti itu dia kemari untukmengambil barang-baranynya Baekie cepat ambil barang-barangmu" perintah Junsu. Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan saja. "YA! Kau ini siapa?berani-beraninya perintah Baekie seperti itu. Hei wanita murahan tak tahu diri pergi kau dari sini!"Bentak Seohyun lagi "Kau yang tak yahu malu. Ingat Baekie akan pergi bersamaku!" ucap Junsu.

Baekhyunpun keluar. "Heh anak sial kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana!kau sudah aku jual jadi kau harus pergi bersama orang yang membelimu!" Bentak Seohyun sambil memukulnya. "Ya! Seohyun!Kau.." ucapan Junsu terpotong ketika melihat oppa Baekie datang membawa dua orang temannya "Ada apa ini eomma?" tanya Taecyon 'Oppa Baekhyun' "Ini wanita tak tahu diri ini mau bawa Baekie pergi" jawab Seohyun.

"YA! Gara-gara tak jadi kaya dasar sial!Berengsek kau Baekie!" ucap namja tersebut sambil memukulnya "Hei berhenti memukulnya!" bentak Junsu "Eomma habisi saja mereka!Hei kalian berdua bantu kami kalau Baekie tidak bisa apa-apa kita jadi bisa jual dia lebih mudah" seru Taecyon. Mereka akhirnya menyiksa Baekhyun tanpa perasaan. Junsu yang ada dihadapan mereka berusaha melindungi Baekhyun dari siksaan mereka.

"Aku beli hiasan ini ajhuma lucu kan?" ucap Luhan. Ketika sedang berjalan kaki tiba-tiba langkah Enhyuk berhenti "Baekie!"melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan, dan tak sengaja ia melihat gadis yang sedng dipeluk oleh seorang yeoja yang melindunginya dari pukulan orang-oarang jahat "Ajhuma ada ap?" melihat Enhyuk yang terkejut akhirnya Ryowook dan Luhan mencari-cari apa yang dilihat oleh Enhyuk.

"Dengar Seohyun Baekie ini bukan anakmu!dia korban kejahatanmu, kau tega sekali menindas anak orang hanya gara-gara dendam di masa lalu!" pekik Junsu. "Ya!memang aku melakukannya atas dendam jadi kau mau apa eoh?lagi pula semua orang tahu Baekie itu anakku jadi orang tak mungkin curiga kalau aku mengambilnya dari tangan orang lain. Aku senang membuatnya menderita karna melihatnya menderita sama dengan melihat keluarganya menangis terutama istri Jongwoon yang sialan itu!" pekiknya . "Anak ini bukan milikmu!" teriak Junsu "Memang!dan lebih baik dia mati sekarang karena dia semakin menyusahkan karna Kim Jongwoon selalu mencarinya tapi sekarang walaupun ia mencarinya dia tak akan pernah menemukannya karna Baekie kau akan mati hari ini!Rasakan pembalasanku Kim Jongwoon!". Sambil terus memukul dan menendangi mereka berdua.

Terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar dan lihat sedari tadi Enhyuk, Ryowook dan Luhan menjatuhkan belanjaan mereka!. "Jongwoon? Seohyun?" ucap Ryowook dan Enhyuk bersamaan "Appa?" ucap Luhan tak mengerti.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut Para tetangga rumah Baekhyun keluar bersama-sama dan berusaha menahan mereka yang tengah memukuli dua orang yeoja "Hei hentikan Seohyun. Kau sedah keterlaluan!" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya. Tapi mereka kaget ketika Seohyun mengeluarkan pisau dan bermaksud menusuk Baekhyun. Junsu yang menyadarinya akhirnya menarik Baekhyun hingga ia yang tertusuk. "Mati KAu!" teriak Seohyun.

Para tetangga yang ada disitu akhirnya memukuli oppa dan eomma baekhyun serta dua orang teman oppanya. "Lari Baekie!cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" ucap Ny. Joon mendengar perintah Ny. Joon Baekhyun yang sadar Junsu tertusuk berusaha lari dan membawa Junsu dibantu oleh yeoja tetangganya.

Enhyuk, Ryowook dan Luhan tersadar ketika seseorang menarik lengan baju Enhyuk Tolong nyonya kami nyonya bawa anak ini dan ibunya pergi dari sini!aku mohon nyonya!" ucap seorang yeoja yang sepertinya adalah tetangga Seohyun. Baekhyun terkejut ketika ternyata yang dimintai tolong oleh tetangganya itu adalah Enhyuk.

"Baiklah aku akan membawa merka pergi!" ucap Enhyuk "Cepat pergi dari sini di sini sudah tidak aman!" seru yeoja tersebut. Akhirnya Enhyuk, Ryowook, dan Luhan bergegas berlari ke mobil mereka membawa Baekhyun dan Junsu bersamanya.

"Cepat kita ke rumah sakit!" ucap Ryowook pada supirnya. Didalam mobil Enhyuk menelpon Chanyeol "Yoboseo! Yeolie kau jemput appamu di rumah Yesung ajusshi ya! Suruh ia menjemput eomma di rumah sakit! Cepat!" tanpa aba-aba Enhyuk menutup telponnya, dengan tenaga yang ia miliki Baekyun memandangi Luhan "Tolong selamatkan eommaku, eonni!" ucapnya dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Luhan. Enhyuk, Luhan dan Ryowook menangis sedih melihat keadaan orag yang mereka bawa.

.

.

Terlihat dilorong rumah sakit ada tiga orang yeoja yang sedang cemas menunggu dokter kelur dari ruang ICU. Lampu masih merah menunjukan bahwa dokter sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dua nyawa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Empat orang namja berlari kearah mereka "Eommaa!" pekik Chanyeol "Syukurlah eomma tak apa-apa! Dimana Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol "Aku disini Yeolie!" ucap Luhan "Lalu eomma kenapa ke rumah sakit jika taka da yang sakit?" tanya Sehun pada Ryowook. "Ada apa hyukie?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi memeluk Ryowook dan Luhan.

Belum menjawab, tiba-tiba lampu hijau menyala dan Enhyuk langsung menghampiri dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun "Apa keluarganya ada disini?" tanya uisanim "Nee saya eommanya dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Enhyuk. Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut Chanyeol merasa di tusuk dengan ribuan pedang dari segala arah. Donghae menahan Chanyeol ketika ia akan msuk ke ruang ICU. Dokter menghela nafas berat "Lukanya parah, terutama luka dalam yang ada di ulu hatinya memar di bagian itu sangat parah dan sepertinya ia sudah sering di perlakukan seperti itu dan tanpa ia sadari lebam-lebam itu tak kunjung sembuh. Aku harap kalianbisa berbesar hati. Di koma!"

DEG! Mendengar ucapan usanim tersebut tiba-tiba kaki Enhyuk dan Ryowook terasa lemas dan semuanya berubah menjadi putih. Chanyeol menarik kerah baju sang dokter "Jangan bercanda dokter, kau ini dokter sembuhkan dia sekarang!" teriak Chanyeol yang kemudian di tahan Sehun "Hyung tenanglah!jangan begini!ini rumah sakit!". Dokterpun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sehune! Aku pergi ke ruangan eommanya Baekhyun dulu ya! kau temani Yeolie dulu supaya dia tenang" Sehun hanya mengangguk . Setelah beberapa lama datanglah KrisTao, SuLAy, Kai dan D.O "Bagaimana keadaannya?Luhan mana?" tanya Tao "Luhan sedang pergi ke ruang eomma Baekhyun yang sedang di tangani Cen Hyung, Baekie! kata dokter dia koma" ucap Sehun lirih. Sementara yang lain hanya terdiam. "Dimana ruangan eomma?" tanya D.O yang lain memandang heran "ICU di ujung jalan ini belok ke kiri" jawab Sehun. D.O langsung melesat tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Di saat Baekhyun yang sedang koma di ruangan lain Chen usanim sedang berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa seorang pasien yang sedang meregang nyawa. D.O menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk menunggu di luar ruangan ibunya "Bagaimana keadaan eommaku eonni?" tanya D.O "Eommamu masih didalam" satu jam berlalu akhirnya Chen keluar dari ruangannya. "Bagaimana keadaan eommaku usanim?" tanya D.O "Ny. Junsu mengalami pendarahan hebat dan Kami sudah berusaha tapi racun yang ada di tubuhnya sudah menjalar kemana-mana temuilah dia sekarang" mendengar ucapan usanim D.O merasa sangat sakit seperti si tusuk bambu berukuran besar dan tajam "Ayo kita masuk Kyungie!" ajak Luhan.

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah terbaring dengan oksigen, selang infus dan kabel-kabel alat rumah sakit "Eomma!" panggil D.O ibunya hanya tersenyum lemah Luhan duduk tepat disebelah D.O "Kyungie chagi. Putri eomma, jangan menangis nee.." ucap Junsu menenangkan aegyanya "Kyungie tolong ingat pesan eomma baik-baik nee. Kyungie aegya eomma yang kuat dan tegar juga cantik. Hiduplah dengan ceria dan bahagia nee. Kejarlah semua mimpi-mimpimu dan tolong jaga Baekie, pertemukanlah Baekie dengan orang tua kandungnya Kyungie. Maafkan eomma yang tak menjagamu dengan baik selama ini. Mianhe Kyungie" . "Eomma akan terus bersama Kyungie kan. Eomma ga akan pergi kemana-mana!. Kyungie akan jaga eomma selalu jangan tinggalin Kyungie eomma!Kyungie ga punya siapa-siapa lagi selain eomma dan Baekie. Eomma bertahanlah dokter akan sembuhkan eomma" ucap D.O sambil menangis. Melihat adegan di hadapannya Luhan hanya menangis miris melihat D.O yag sebentar lagi akan ditinggal eommanya.

"Kyungie benar ajhuma, kau akan segera sembuh dan sehat kembali" ucap Luhan. Junsu hanya menggeleng sambil trsenyum. "Kyungie chagi.." Junsu menggerakan tangannya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah sang aegya tercintanya lembut. "Saranghe!" tangan Jusu terjatuh dari wajah aegyanya. Terlihat mesin detak jantung yang tadinya menunjukan garis bergelombang sekarang berubah dan hanya menunjukkan garis lurus.

Luhan segera berlari keluar memanggil dokter dan kembali dengan dokter dan para suster yang berlari ke kamar Junsu. "Eommaa!jangan pergi eomma! " D.O berteriak sementara Luhan terus memeluknya dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan ibunya "Eomma!eommaaaa!" teriaknya lagi memanggil eommanya masih dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Kyungie! Sabar nee.." ucap Luhan sambil terus memeluk dan menenangkan D.O yang terus menangis membuat ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" ucap Chanyeol lirih "Kenapa Yeolie? " tanya Kris "Hyung yang sedang di tangani Chen hyug itu eommanya Kyungsoo. Dan yang aku tahu selain Baekie, Kyungsoo hanya punya seorang eomma dan sekarang eommanya disini karena melindungi Baekie!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah hyung aku akan melihatnya" ucap Kai "Aku ikut, ucap Suho!" merekapun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan yang lain.

Chen usanim keluar dari ruangan eomma D.O dengan mimic wajah yang sulit diartikan "Bagaimana eomma usanim?" Chen hanya menghela nafas "Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Mianhe Kyungsoo-ssi ku harap kau bisa berbesar hati menerima semua ini terutama kepergian ibumu"

DEG!

Hanya keheningan di antara mereka. Termasuk Kai dan Suho yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan itu yang terdiam mendengar ucapan Chen.

"EOMMAA!" teriak D.O histeris Chen yang melihat D.O histeris berusaha menenangkannya sementara Luhan hanya terdiam seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas Kai langsung berlari menahan Luhan yang hampir terjatuh dan ternyata ia pingsan. Sementara Suho membantu Chen menenangkan D.O.

Mendengar teriakan D.O para namja yang ada di depan ruangan Baekhyun langsung berlari setelah menyuruh para yeoja kecuali xiumin tetap menunggu di ruangan Baekhyun.

Mereka melihat D.O yang tengah histeris dan Luhan yang di gendong Kai (gendong ala pengantin)karena pingsan. "Hyung!" Kai kaget melihat Hyungdeulnya, dongsaengnya 'Sehun' dan eonninya 'Xiumin' ada di hadapan mereka "Berikan Lulu padaku biar aku yang membawanya ke ruang rawat" ucap Sehun. Sehun berlalu membawa Luhan yang tengah pingsan.

"Ya!kalian bantu kami" seru Suho. Xiumin segera menghampiri Chen dan Suho yang tengah kerepotan menangani D.O yang histeris. "Tenanglah Kyungsoo" ucapnya lembut sambil memeluk D.O yang masih saja mengamuk histeris "Kyungsoo ga boleh berlaku begini, kasihan eomma nanti eomma sedih kalau Kyungie begini. Kyungie sayang eomma kan?" ucap Xiumin lembut akhirya D.O tenang dan Chen langsung menyuntikan obat bius ke tubuhnya hingga D.O tak berdaya sekarang.

.

.

"Ada apa Chen?apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris "Eommanya Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada hyung" ucap Chen lirih. Chanyeol makin frustasi "Kenapa hyung lalai!Hyung kan dokter harusnya hyung berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat ibunya Kyungsoo bertahan hidup hyung!" bentak Chanyeol Kris langsung menahan Chanyeol yang sedang depresi "Tenanglah Yeolie! Kau tahu sendiri Chen bukan orang yang ceroboh. Dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin". "Mianhe. Aku permisi dulu" Chen berlalu meninggalkan mereka. "AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil memukul dinding.

"Tenanglah Yeolie!" teriak Kris sambil menghantam tinjunya ke pipi Chanyeol. Kai dan Suho yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. "Harusnya kau bisa mengontrol emosimu! Kau tahu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada dalam posisimu tapi aku tak akan melakukannya disini faham! cobalah control emosimu!" ucap Kris dengan nada kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Wookie! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" ucap Yesung. "Sungie! Dimana aku?". "Kau tadi pingsan Wookie" jawab Enhyuk. "Aku ingin kau tinggalkan aku dan putri-putriku Sungie!" Yesung merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan istrinya "Wae yeobo?ada apa dengan mu?kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" tanga Yesung lembut.

"Gara-gara aku, gara-gara kau menikahiku aegya kita jadi menderita selama hampir 19 tahun ini. Kau tahu Sungie. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja karena aku gagal mnejadi seorang ibu bagi aegyaku. Sebagai seorang ibu aku tak bisa melindunginya sama sekali!" tutur Ryowook

"maksudmu apa yeobo? Aku masih tak mengerti!" ucap Yesung.

"Masih ingat Seohyun wanita yang selalu mengejarmu?sampai saat pernikahan kita ia menyumpahi kita bahwa kita akn menderita dan ternyata benar, ia membuatku benar-benar sesak dengan semua ini. Ia mengambil anakku dan aku bertemu dia dengan keadaan seperti ini" Ryowook menceritakan perihal kejadian yang ia lihat dan semua ucapan yang ia dengar.

"Jadi selama ini?dia menyembunyikan anak kita?jadi Baekhyun itu?anakku?" Yesung tertegun matanya menatap nanar istrinya hingga tak kuat menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang akhirnya jatuh juga. Enhyuk dan Donghae yang berada di sanapun ikut bersedih melihat keadaan mereka.

"Donghae tolong bantu aku kita pergi sekarang untuk menyelesaikan semua ini!" pinta Yesung "Baiklah hyung" akhirya mereka pergi meninggalkan Enhyuk dan Ryowook menemui Seohyun.

.

.

"Baby kau sudah bangun?" Luhan mencoba mencari sumber suara itu dan ia menemukan Sehun disebelahnya ia bangun dan memeluk Sehun dan hanya menangis. "Gwenchana baby semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi. "Kyungie, Sehune! apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?Juga Baekie kenapa bukan aku saja yang terpisah dari appa dan eomma!kenapa harus Baekieku Sehune?" mendengar ucapan Luhan Sehun hanya terdiam dan makin mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara itu D.O yang sudah sadarkan diri tengah beranjak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit "Kyungie sudah bangun?" ucap seorang yeoja cantik dan lembut brnama Xiumin "Nee nyonya maaf sudah merepotkan aku mau bawa eommaku pulang sekarang!" ucap D.O "Panggil eonni saja Kyungie!" ucap Xiumin sambil meraih kedua tangan D.O dan menggenggamnya erat "Kyungie!kau gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Kau sangat sayang eommamu kan?" D.O mengangguk "Kalau begitu Kyungie harus berbesar hati dengan kepergian eomma karena eomma sudah tak merasa sakit lagi sekarang. Tapi eomma akan sedih kalau meihat Kyungie seperti ini".

"Selain Baekie aku hanya punya eomma dan eomma berpesan agar aku mencari keluarga Baekie yang sebenarnya jadi jika aku sudah menunaikan amanat eomma tinggal aku sendiri sebatang kara di dunia ini!" ucap D.O sambil tersenyum miris. Xiumin hanya terdiam dan tanpa terasa air matanya menetes "Tapi aku akan melakukan apa yang eomma mau eonni, karena dengan begitu appa dan eommaku akan tersenyum di surga sana" tambah D.O "Mereka selalu ada Kyungie! Walaupun raganya tak bisa kau lihat tapi mereka akan selalu hidup Kyungie. walaupun kita baru bertemu dan saling mengenal, aku mohon jangan anggap aku orang lain, anggaplah aku ini keluargamu, kau bisa menganggapku apapun seperti seorang ibu, kakak ataupun teman" mengerti dengan apa yang Xiumin katakan D.O pun tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata.

Melihat reaksi D.O, Xiuminpun segera memeluknya erat "Gomawo eonni, jeongmal" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Xiumin yang sama-sama menangis.

Akhirnya D.O membawa ibunya pulang bersama Enhyuk mengurusi upacara kematian Junsu (Eomma D.O).

3 minggu berlalu setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Seohyun dan putranya kini sudah berada di tangan polisi dan mereka mendekap dipenjara dan dikenai pasal bertingkat. Sementara Chanyeol masih setia menunggu Baekhyun di dekat ranjang rumah sakit sambil memegang jari-jemari Baekhyun. Dan hari ini semua kerabat dan saudara mereka'KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, HanChul, dan KyuMin' ada di rumah sakit membesuk aegya dari pasangan YeWook yang baru ditemukan.

Tiba-tiba jari Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dan mulai membuka matanya "Baekie! Syukurlah". Chanyeol segera memanggil dokter dan memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun "Bagaimana usanim?" tanya Chanyeol "Syukurlah ini keajaiban, kondisinya perlahan membaik tapi dia masih harus di rawat disini" dokterpun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah sadar semua yang ada di ruangan Baekhyun merasa senang. "Oppa!" panggil Baekhyun "Nee baby waeyo?".

"Aku bermimpi eomma ku (Junsu) menitipkanku padamu, dan eomma berpesan agar aku hidup bahagia kemudian ia pergi bersama appa. Tadinya aku ingin ikut tapi kau mencegah aku ikut mereka. Kata eomma aku masih punya keluarga disini begitu katanya oppa!"

"Nee baby setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit kita akan mengurus semua pernikahan kita. Kau ingat kan?" ucap Chanyeol "Nee oppa!".

"Baby ada orang yang ingin oppa kenalkan padamu" Chanyeol menarik Ryowook mendekati Baekhyun "Nyonya yang menolongku waktu itu ya? Gomawo nyonya!" ucap Baekhyun sopan. Ryowook hanya mengelus wajah Baekyun lembut meraba seluruh lekuk wajahnya tak terasa ia menangis. "Nyonya kenapa menangis?" tanya Baekhyun "Tak aku sangka kau ada dihadapanku sekarang, seseorang yang aku cari selama 19 tahun ini. Kau sungguh cantik chagi. Kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar, maafkan eomma yang tak berguna ini, maafkan eomma yang tak bisa menjagamu, maafkan eomma, eomma begitu berdosa,eomma bersalah telah jahat padamu chagi" Baekhyun bingung tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baby ini namanya Nyonya Ryowook dan itu suaminya Kim Jongwoon" Chanyeol setengah berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

DEG! Baekhyun teringat ucapan Seohyun terakhir kali yang membuat ia mengetahui bahwa appa Baekhyun adalah Kim Jongwoon.

"Jadi? Apa yang diucapkan Seohyun eomma itu benar ya?" mereka megangguk mengiyakan. "Dokter sudah melakukan tes DNA antara kau dengan Ryowook dan Jongwoon dan ternyata hasilnya positif Baekie." Tutur Enhyuk.

"Mianhe kami bersalah padamu. Semua karena kecerobohanku !" ucap Yesung.

"Anii! Bukan salah kalian aku jadi begini. Tapi mungkin sudah jalan hidup yang ditentukan aku harus begini. Tuhan ingin Baekie banyak belajar dan menjadi gadis yang kuat. Tapi Tuhan sayang sama Baekie setelah melewati hidup yang panjang akhirnya Baekie dipertemukan lagi dengan keluarga Baekie yang sebenarnya. Tuhan gam au Baekie menderita lebih lama lagi. Eomma bilang Tuhan itu tak mungkin menyiksa manusia" mendengar uapan Baekhyun Ryowook dan Yesung kemudian memeluknya.

"Junsu banyak mengajarkanmu banyak hal chagi!". "Nee ap.." ucapan Baekhyun terpotong. "Wae chagi? Panggil appa ya, jangan sungkan begiitu kami ini orang tuamu" ucap Yesung. "Nee appa, eomma" Baekhyun tersenyum manis "Dan jangan lupakan yang satu ini" Yesung menarik Luhan yang dari sedari tadi cemberut karna appa dan eommanya terlalu banyak ceramah tanpa memberinya kesempatan melihat dongsaengnya. "Ini eonni mu Kim Luhan" tambah Yesung.

"Hallo Baekie! Ternyata dunia itu sempit ya!saking sempitnya aku susah nemuin kamu gara-gara appa yang ngabisin tempat" Sambil tersenyum "Aisshhh anak appa ini selalu ga mau ngalah sama appa ya!" goda Yesung dan akhirnya semua yang membesuk Baekhyun tertawa bersama.

"Nah kalau sudah begini lebih baik kalian langsung meresmikan pernikahan Yeolie dan Baekie saja itu sepertinya lebih baik" ucap Kangin "Ya akupun berencana begitu hyung" tambah Yesung "Nee lagi pula hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan serius jadi langsung adakan pesta besar-besaran saja" tambah Kyuhyun. "Gimana Hae kau setuju?" tanya Siwon. Donghae mengangguk tanda meng'iya'kan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu biar kami membantu mengurusnya juga ya oppa?bolehkan?" tanya Kibum. HaeHyuk dan YeWook hanya terdiam heran. "Aisshh jangan begitu aku ingin membantu sekalian untuk referensi Suho. Lagian dia juga kan keponakanku oppa jangan pelit" tambah Kibum. "Benar Sungie biar kan kami yang mengurusnya nee.." ucap Leeteuk "Baiklah". "Nah gitu donk Sungiee. Waah akhirnya aku menikahkan putriku lagi" ucap Heechul. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jijie satu ini.

.

.

"Luhannie jaga Baekie nee.. eomma dan appa pergi dulu untuk persiapan Baekie dengan Yeolie" ucap Ryowook "Nee eomma hati-hati jangan bikin pesta kuno kaya appa ya eomma" Yesung cemberut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut putrinya "Iya eomma bakal bikin pesta yang keren" bisik Ryowook masih trdengar oleh Yesung "Aisshh anak appa nakal eoh kalian sekongkol yaaa.." Yesung memeluk Luhan sambil mengacak rambutnya dan sesekali menggelitiki aegyanya "Yaa!appa geli!ampuuunnn!" Luhan memohon Baekhyun dan Ryowook yang melihatnya tertawa melihat tingkah appa dan eonninya itu.

Saat tengah menjaga Baekhyun, D.O datang membawa bunga mawar putih kesukaan Baekhyun. "Kyungie, kau sudah datang!" Baekhyun melirik kearah D.O "Nii aku bawa bunga kesukaan Baekie!" ucap D.O ia meletakan bunga di dalam pot rumah sakit kemudian berdiri di samping ranjang Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya lembut "Kyungie! Mana eomma?bagaimana keadaan eomma?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan dan D.O saling memandang sesaat "Eomma baik-baik saja dia sedang istirahat sekarang eomma sudah tenang karna Baekie tidak apa-apa" terang D.O "Aku pengen lihat eomma Kyungie".

"Iya nanti kalau Baekie sudah sehat kita pergi ke tempat eomma ya!" ucap D.O sambil tersenyum menyembunyikan kepedihan di hadapan Baekhyun. "Nee. Tapi nanti Kyungie dan eomma datang ke pernikahan Baekie dan Yeolie oppa ya!" D.O terdiam sesaat "Nee nanti aku datang Baekie aku pamit dulu sekarang aku harus pergi kerja ".

"Hati-hati dijalan" pesan Baekhyun. D.O mengangguk dan pergi.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah memakai gaun pengantin di bantu oleh ajhumanya Heechul dan Kibum "Waahh Baekie kau cantik sekali" puji Heechul yang sedari tadi mendandani Baekhyun. "Benar gaunnya cocok sekali denganmu lengan panjang dengan bahu yang terlihat hmm..perfect" tambah kibum.

Sementara di ruangan mempelai pria mereka sedang berkumpul mengerubuti Chanyeol "Waaahh hyung mendadak ganteng" ujar Sehun menggoda Chanyeol "Aisshhh berisik kau magnae!" yang lain hanya tertawa. "Kau gugup eoh?" tanya Chen "Nee..entah kenapa aku jadi gugup begini hyung" jawab Chanyeol "Chen Hyung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?". "Nee apa?"jawab Chen, Chanyeol memandang Chen dan Kris bersamaan "Disini kan baru Chen hyung dan Kris hyung yang sudah menikah, jadi aku mau tanya bagaimana perasaah kalian saat hari pernikahan?dan apa yang kalian lakukan di hari pertaman setelah pernikahan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol "Kami?" ucap Kris dan Chen bersamaan. "Benar kau mau tahu?" ucap Kris memastikan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"Ayo hyung cepat cerita biar aku sama Lulu ada bayangan hhe.." Sehun mesem "Aku memang gugup waktu hari pernikahan apa lagi pas ucapin janji pernikahan" terang Kris "Setuju aku juga gitu waktu sama Xiumin" tambah Chen "Tapi kamu tau sendiri my baby panda itu polos banget jadi pas malam pertama dia tidur karena kecapean dan besok ada kuliah penting udah gitu doank!" tutur Kris "Malangnya!" tututur Sehun dan Suho "Kalau Chen hyung gimana?" tanya Chanyeo lagi "Akh.. kalau Chen hyung ga usah di tanya habis acara pernikahan selesai besoknya pergi tugas Training kedoktersan di Inggris 3 bulan, belom apa-apa Xiumin noona jadi janda kembang sementara" ucap Kai yang dapat jitakan sayang dari hyungnya.

"Ya!Kim Jongin jangan bicara sembarangan" seru Chen. "Tapi memang itu yang terjadi kan?" Chen hanya terdiam dan akhirnya semua tertawa melihat Chen yang mati kutu. "Memang susah ya nikah sama yeoja yang muda apa lagi masih sekolah" tutur Chanyeol "Iya susah buat kamu yang nikahin Baekie yang masih tingkat 1 kalo kami yahh udah bebas-bebas aja karna Xiumin jie udah lulus dan Tao sudah semester akhir" ucap Kris dengan seringaian anehnya.

"AAhh sudah-sudah kalian jangan menggodaku dengan kata-kata yang aneh-aneh" perintah Chanyeol yang lain hanya tertawa.

.

.

Tok!tok! terdengar suara pintu "boleh aku masuk?" ucap seorang namja diluar sana "Nee masuklah Yeolie!" sahut Kibum "Tada! This is your Bride!" ucap Heechul dan mengarahkan posisi Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol saking terpesonanya Chanyeol hanya diam dan terus memandang Baekhyun hingga sesuatu menyadarkannya"Yeolieeee!" pekik Heechul "YA! ajhuma jangan teriak-teriak begitu donk!" pekik Chanyeol yang kaget akibat teriakan Heechul "Terpesona eoh?" goda Kibum "Jangan pandangi Baekie begitu nanti muncul pikiran yang aneh-aneh!" ucap Heechul, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mesem-mesem.

Satu minggu setelah kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumah sakit mereka langsung mengadakan pernikahan ChanBaek di hotel bintang lima, pesta berlangsung besar-besaran dan sangat megah dengan dihadiri kerabat dekat dan relasi dari dua keluarga berlangsung sangat khidmat dan meriah.

Di tengah-tengah para tamu yang sedang memberi selamat D.O datang sendiri dengan gaun putih selutut dan membawa bunga mawar putih serta memberi kado pada pasangan ChanBaek itu "Selamat ya Baekie kau harus bahagia" ucapnya sambil tersenyum "Gomawo Kyungie" ucap ChanBaek bersamaan "Eomma mana?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak "Eomma ga bisa datang dia lagi istirahat Baekie eomma nitip salam buat kamu" ucap D.O "Besok aku mau ketemu eomma boleh ya oppa! Aku mohon".

"Nee besok kita pergi mengunjungi eomma bagaimana Kyungie?" D.O mengangguk setuju "Eomma pasti senang Baekie datang mengunjungi eomma". "Kami ikut ya!" ucap ChenMin "Kami juga mau ikut" tambah SuLay "Ga apa-apa kan Kyungie?" tanya Sehun. "Eugg!"D.O mengangguk. "Baiklah besok kita sama-sama pergi ke tempat eomma Kyungsoo" seru Kris.

.

.

Hari ini keenam namja dan yeoja itu pergi ke tempat dimana eomma D.O berada. "Kyungie kita mau kemana? Ini kan bukan jalan kerumah" tanya Baekhyun heran "Ikut saja nanti juga Baekie ketemu eomma disana".

Tibalah mereka di sebuah pemakaman umum tapi Baekhyun masih bingung dengan semua yang terjadi "Kita mau berkunjung ke makam siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi "Ikutlah dulu Baekie" perintah D.O. Baekhyun berhenti bertanya dan tibalah mereka semua di sebuah makam yang di atasnya terdapat bunga mawar putih yang masih segar. "Eomma aku datang lagi hari ini aku bersama Baekie dan teman-teman eomma. Baekie sangat merindukanmu!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan D.O ia membaca nisan yang bertuliskan Park Junsu eomma D.O.

Baekhyun terdiam mematung ia terasa di sambar petir saat ini "Baekie kemarilah!" ajak D.O. Baekie memandang D.O dalam-dalam yang memberi isyarat untuk mendekati makam ibunya. Baekhyun berlutut danmulai menangis sejadinya "Eomma!eomma dengar aku kan?kenapa jadi begini eomma?kenapa eomma pergi?Baekie ingin sama eomma dan Kyungie. Eomma lebih baik Baekie gantiin eomma dari pada eomma tinggalin Baekie dan Kyungie seperti ini" para yeoja yang menyaksikan semua yang ada dihadapannya menangis sambil memeluk pasangan mereka. Sementara para namja hanya tertunduk berduka.

"Sudahlah Baekie. Jangan menangis lagi. Eomma sudah tenang disana dan dia sudah tak sakit lagi, eomma berpesan kalau kita harus hidup bahagia dan selalu ceria" ucap D.O sambil memeluk Baekhyun. "Kenapa?kenapa Kyungie tega menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?Kyungie tega!" pekik Baekhyun sambil terus meremas bahu D.O dan mengguncangnya "Kenapa?Kyungsoo-ah!jawab aku, kenapa kau diam saja!apa kau tuli eoh?" Baekhyun Histeris dan mulai membentak-bentak D.O "Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati dari pada harus eomma. Tuhan kembalikan eommaku!" teriak Baekhyun tak rela dengan kepergian Junsu.

D.O hanya menangis dalam diamnya Lay dan Luhan buru-buru menghampiri D.O "Sudahlah Baekie jangan begini" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan Lay yang memeluk D.O. "Kau tahu Baekie? Kata terakhir yang eomma katakan padaku adalah aku harus menjagamu dan mempertemukanmu dengan orang tua kandungmu. Eomma juga bilang kalau aku harus kuat dan kita harus hidup bahagia. Awalnya aku tak bisa menerimanya tapi eomma akan bahagia jika aku menuruti kata-katanya. Baekie eomma tak pergi kemana-mana ia selalu menjaga kita. Dan selalu ada. Jadi kalau kau begini itu hanya akan membuat eoma sedih dan tidak tenang disana. So.. Baekie jangan nangis lagi nee!" Ucap D.O

Baekhyun berhenti menangis ia menghambur memeluk D.O dan berdoa di depan makam Junsu "Eomma! Aku janji akan selalu mengingat pesan eomma!karna eomma selalu hidup dalam jiwa kami" D.O melirik kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum "Nee..". "Eomma kami akan hidup bahagia dan saling menjaga satu sama lain" ucap D.O dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum bersama karna tanpa sengaja mengatakan hal yang sama. Semua yang mendengarnya merasa aneh dan akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Kajja kita pulang chagi" ajak Chanyeol "Hari sudah siang sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak Xiumin yang lain mengikuti mereka kembali ke mobil. Tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti melihat sesuatu di balik pohon sakura yang besar dengan daun yang berguguran indah. "Waeyo chagi?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyun "Ani.." Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum 'Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan kita tapi hatimu seperti berjarak dalam inci. Eomma! Saranghe!' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

**END**

**Mianhae kalo endingnya gaje and mengecewakan para chingu pembaca sekalian dan chapter ini pendek, emang sengaja hira bikinnya pendek hheeee… **

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Chans****, ****wahyuthetun** and **aniaani47** **yang udah review cerita hira and semoga kalian gak bosen ma ff hira ini dan baca ff hira yang lain nee hheeee…**

**FOR ALL YOU WHO HAVE READ MY FANFICTION :**

**Hira juga mau ngucapin Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat yang udah baca :D **

**Sampe ketemu di ff hira selanjutnya *BOW bareng ChanBaek couple **


End file.
